Your Smile
by Freedom Alliance
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED..! Kyuubi dan Sai datang menyelamatkan Naruto dari tempat Orochimaru. Tapi Naruto enggan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini pada mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze? YAOI SasuNaru / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Act 1: The Beginning of the Story

_Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ada dua pilihan di hadapanku, dan hanya satu yang harus kupilih. Api di sekelilingku mulai terasa panas. Apa yang kutunggu? Bukankah jalan keluar sudah ada di depan mata? Hanya dengan melompat keluar dari jendela itu, maka aku akan terbebas dari belenggu panas api ini._

_Aku memandangnya dengan hampa. Tubuhku terasa berat untuk meninggalkannya di dalam kobaran api ini. Seolah gravitasi bumi menahanku untuk melangkah mengambil jalan keluar._

_Ada yang menahanku. Ya, kutahu ada yang menahanku di sini. Kenginanku. Keinginan hidupku saat ini tidak ada. Sudah tidak bersisa kembali. Semuanya gelap di mataku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Otakku terasa lumpuh dengan semua siksaan ini._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Freedom presents.. <em>A Naruto Fanfiction**

**YOUR SMILE**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, _**Shounen-ai/YAOI**_, mungkin typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pair:** SasuNaru

**Author: Uzumaki Aoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1: The Beginning of the Story<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu berjalan dengan agak terhuyung sambil berpegangan pada tembok panjang yang ada di sampingnya. Anak lelaki itu bermata bagai langit musim panas, dengan rambut blonde berantakannya yang indah. Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang tinggi untuk pemuda seusianya. Walaupun tidak dapat dikatakan terlalu kurus karena tubuhnya agak berisi walau masih berkesan mungil.

"Sial!" umpatnya lalu terduduk di bawah tiang listrik.

Tidak ada seorangpun di jalan ini. Ini jalan yang tidak dikenalnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena memar dan luka, juga kedinginan karena ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang tipis dan berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki di tengah malam. Baju putihnya ternoda oleh bercak merah darah. Ia merintih, lalu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit kembali. Pikirannya kacau! Ia bingung, juga kaget dengan semua hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini. Kenapa semua ini menimpanya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua ini bisa sampai terjadi?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang perempuan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya perempuan itu baru berumur awal 20-an tahun. Remaja itu memandang perempuan yang ada di hadapannya dengan kaget—ia meringis—memar di tubuhnya langsung terasa kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan itu lagi dengan cemas sambil memandangnya.

Seketika Naruto Namikaze—nama remaja itu—memandang perempuan yang ada di hadapannya dengan waspada. Pandangan tajam yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak menerima perempuan itu. Tangannya gemetar—bukan karena kedinginan karena hari menjelang pagi, tapi karena ingatan tentang kejadian itu masih melekat kuat di ingatannya.

Perempuan itu mengerti dan tersenyum lembut memandang Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya—hendak menyentuh Naruto. Namun, Naruto langsung menepis tangan itu dan seketika bangkit lalu berlari. Ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya juga teriakan perempuan itu menyerukannya. Ia tidak perduli. Ingatan di tempat itu membuat otaknya terasa membeku. Membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Membuatnya—bukan hanya tubuh, tetapi juga perasaannya terasa sakit. Namun, rasa sakit itu justru sekarang menjadi mati rasa karena satu pikiran yang terlintas. Yang menolak semua logika dan penyangkalan atas apa yang dilihat dan di alaminya di tempat itu.

Naruto terus berlari dan ia tidak mengenali jalan itu. Namun, meskipun nafasnya sudah memburu dan orang-orang mulai keluar dari rumah mereka, Naruto tidak perduli. Ia masih berlari—kakinya melangkah dengan pasti melewati labirin perumahan. Dan, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah.

Rumah yang sederhana dengan taman yang agak luas. Tidak ada siapapun terlihat dari rumah itu. Hanya ada kesunyian tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tubuh Naruto seketika gemetar dan terasa lemas. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi gara-gara memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari. Tubuhnya terasa sakit—dan akhirnya Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan iris safire yang menyaingi indahnya langit. Ia mengerjap. Bingung dengan suasana asing yang langsung menyambutnya begitu ia membuka kedua matanya. Matanya melihat sebuah langit-langit. Itu membuatnya terkejut dan sentak langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Akh!" rintihnya sambil memegang perut yang terasa berdenyut sakit itu.

Naruto terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sudah berada di sebuah kamar sederhana. Ruang kamar yang hanya tersedia sebuah lemari kayu dengan meja kecil tepat di samping kasur untuk satu orang yang ia pakai. Kamar ini kecil juga tidak mewah, namun bersih dan terawat.

Naruto memandang tubuhnya. Pakaiannya berganti. Bukan sebuah kemeja putih penuh noda darah dan celana hitam yang robek. Ia mengenakan sebuah piyama. Piyama putih yang warnanya sudah kusam dan sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Naruto juga mendapati tangan, kaki—semua bagian tubuhnya yang memar dan terluka telah diperban. Bahkan di wajahnya terdapat plester pada pinggiran bibir dan pipinya, karena memang bibir dan pipinya terluka.

Naruto memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaian itu. Di luar terlihat terang—sepertinya sudah siang. Saat itu juga, Naruto langsung teringat kejadian di tempat itu kembali. Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing dan tubuhnya gemetar mengingatnya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak dua kali lipat dan darahnya berdesir. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ceklek."

Sentak, Naruto langsung memandang pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka—membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Wah, kau siuman juga akhirnya," ucap seorang wanita cantik.

Ia sepertinya berumur pertengahan 30 sampai awal 40 tahun. Rambut hitam perempuan itu dipotong pendek dan tubuhnya mungil. Wanita itu bersama dua orang perempuan dan seorang anak lelaki.

Perempuan pertama lebih tua. Umurnya sekitar 21 tahun dan sangat cantik. Rambut birunyanya dikuncir dengan mawar putih yang terlihat dari kertas. Matanya memandang Naruto dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Perempuan yang kedua hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan Naruto. Sekitar 19 tahun. Rambut panjang berwarna merahnya dikuncir. Perempuan itu terlihat cantik dengan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu yang lelaki. Dia masih anak-anak—sekitar 10 tahun. Anak lelaki itu memandang Naruto dengan binar rasa penasaran yang kentara. Rambut gelapnya berantakan, dibalik topi hitam yang dipasang terbalik itu.

Naruto hanya diam. Memandang orang-orang asing yang ada di hadapannya dengan sepasang safire-nya yang terlihat redup. Perempuan berambut hitam dengan bunga kertas itu langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya perempuan itu dengan ramah.

Naruto diam memandang perempuan yang ada di hadapannya lalu ke wanita yang sudah ada di sebelahnya—yang tengah menaruh sebuah nampan berisi makanan juga obat.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari 3 hari dan kata dokter, itu pengaruh dari memar dan juga luka-luka itu. Tapi sekarang, yang kau perlukan adalah istirahat. Kau perlu memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu," ucap wanita itu lembut.

"Lalu siapa nama Kakak?" tanya anak kecil lelaki itu. "Namaku Konohamaru,"

Naruto langsung memandang anak kecil bernama Konohamaru itu. Wajah Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Tidak menunjukan satupun ketertarikan untuk mendengarkan ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

"Kalau kau enggan memberi tahu duluan siapa dirimu, kami yang akan memberi tahumu duluan tentang kami," ucap wanita itu saat menyadari Naruto yang enggan bersuara. "Kau bisa memanggilku Shizune, aku bisa di sebut pemilik rumah ini dan mereka keluargaku," ucap wanita yang mengaku bernama Shizune itu.

"Aku Konan," ucap perempuan berambut biru itu dengan ramah.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Karin. Nama yang cantik kan? Sesuai dengan namaku, aku memang cantik," ucap perempuan berambut merah itu sambil nyengir memandang Naruto.

"Sekarang kakak! Nama kakak siapa? Siapa?" tanya Konohamaru semangat.

Naruto memandang keempat orang yang ada di dekatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menunduk lalu memandang perban yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Diam.

Itulah yang dilakukan ke-4 orang itu saat Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk. Mereka menunggu si orang asing ini berbicara. Lalu, bibir mungil itu terbuka. Memperdengarkan suara parau dan agak serak untuk pertama kalinya.

"Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto."

Kali ini, ke-4 orang itu terdiam kembali. Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kali ini, senyuman dan wajah kebahagiaan mengukir jelas di wajah mereka berempat. Senang, akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu siuman selama beberapa hari ini sadar dan setidaknya—berbicara.

"Kalau begitu kami akan memanggilmu Naruto!" ucap Konan, Karin dan Konohamaru dengan kompak.

Tapi Naruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun mendengarnya. Shizune tersenyum.

"Naruto, kau sudah pingsan selama lebih dari 5 hari—keluargamu harus diberi tahu," ucap Shizune. Naruto mengerti mendengarnya, namun ia enggan bersuara. Enggan memberi tahu karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Hmn," hanya itu yang dapat diucapkannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau dipukuli preman ya?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Atau kau habis kecelakaan?" tanya Konan.

"Kakak kabur dari rumah?" tanya Konohamaru.

Tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu yang dijawab Naruto. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa gairah untuk hidup. Shizune menghela nafas melihat Konan, Karin, dan Konohamaru yang mendesak Naruto untuk berbicara, namun Naruto sendiri sepertinya sudah tidak memperhatikan keberadaan mereka lagi. Terlihat dari iris safire yang terlihat mati itu. Entah bagaimana Shizune merasa miris saat melihat iris indah yang redup itu.

"Sudahlah Konan, Karin, Konohamaru," sela Shizune di antara rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ke-3 orang itu. "Naruto baru sadar, ia perlu istirahat," lanjutnya. Ke-3 orang itu langsung ber-oh-ria. Mengerti. Dan akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Meminta, agar Naruto beristirahat agar cepat pulih.

.

.

.

.

Hampir 2 bulan sudah berlalu, Naruto sudah mendapati tubuhnya pulih seutuhnya. Memar dan bekas luka yang ada di tubuhnya tidak ada yang meninggalkan bekas fisik di tubuh Naruto. Dan keluarga ini—rumah ini menerima keberadaannya sekalipun mereka hanya mengetahui satu hal. Bahwa nama remaja ini adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-nii!" teriak Konohamaru dengan senang lalu langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Shizune-neesan sudah menunggu—ia marah," ucap Naruto dengan datar. Konohamaru nyengir mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku nggak main sampai sore, okaa-san nggak akan nyuruh Naruto-nii menjemputku—karena aku mau di jemput Naruto-nii, aku jadi nggak pulang cepat!" jelas Konohamaru dengan girang.

"Kalau aku menjemputmu pulang dari sekolah, artinya kau akan pulang tepat waktu juga Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Konohamaru mengangguk antusias mendengarnya.

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kau sekolah, tapi tidak sering. Kau mau berjanji untuk pulang tepat waktu setiap hari?" tanya Naruto.

Konohamaru menggerutu kesal mendengarnya. "Itu nggak adil!" gerutunya kesal.

"Tapi adil untukku. Ini demi kebaikanmu—setidaknya beritahu Shizune-neesan sebelum kau pulang terlambat," nasehat Naruto.

Mereka mulai berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Konohamaru mendesah kesal.

"Toh okaa-san, Konan-nee, dan Karin-nee nggak akan tahu. Mereka nggak bakalan ngerti. Beda dengan Naruto-nii, mereka selalu keluar rumah tanpa tahu mau kapan pulangnya. Aku jadi malas pulang," gerutu Konohamaru.

"Aku harus menjaga rumah selama mereka pergi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Naruto-nii nggak ngantar-jemput aku setiap hari saja?" tanya Konohamaru sambil memandang Naruto dengan jengkel. Naruto memandang Konohamaru dengan bingung.

"Tidakkah kau ingin pergi dan pulang bersama teman-temanmu?" kali ini Naruto yang balik bertanya.

Konohamaru langsung bereaksi mendengarnya.

"Teman-temanku itu semuanya menyebalkan! Mereka mengejek Konan-nee, Karin-nee, juga okaa-san terus! Aku benci mereka semua! Mulut mereka menyebalkan!" gerutu Konohamaru. Naruto mengerti mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menemanimu," itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Tentu saja! Soalnya kalau ada Naruto-nii, aku jadi nggak sendirin lagi deh! Naruto-nii kan sudah seperti sahabat, juga Niisan-ku!" ucap Konohamaru dengan senang. Naruto tidak berkomentar apapun mendengarnya.

"Terus okaa-san kok bisa pulang sore? Tumben?" tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Shizune pulang cepat. Padahal biasanya Shizune pulang malam.

"Hmn... mungkin okaa-san sedang nggak kerja lagi. Aku heran kenapa okaa-san bisa bertahan hidup selama ini hingga melahirkanku dengan pekerjaan yang nggak tentu kayak itu. Sampai sekarang aku nggak tahu apa pekerjaan okaa-san, ataupun Konan-nee dan Karin-nee," gerutu Konohamaru. Naruto memandang Konohamaru, lalu langsung memandang ke depan lagi.

"Sekalipun kau mengetahuinya, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun," ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Aku nggak ngerti. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Konohamaru bingung.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya, sementara Konohamaru mulai menggerutu kembali. Kesal, karena ucapannya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto. Namun, tidak mau berlarut dengan rasa kesalnya, Konohamaru mulai bercerita kembali tentang sekolahnya. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto mendengarkannya, sekalipun ia sangat jarang sekali menanggapi semua cerita Konohamaru.

Yah, banyak hal yang mau tidak mau Naruto rasakan juga di tempat tinggal barunya ini. Bahwa Shizune, Konan dan Karin adalah saudara sepupu dan Konohamaru adalah anak Shizune yang lahir di luar nikah. Dan bahkan ke-3 sepupu itu melakukan pekerjaan yang sama.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi-**

.

.

Naruto langsung bangkit sambil membopong Konohamaru yang tertidur pulas dipelukannya. Agak berat, namun ia sanggup membawa beban tubuh Konohamaru hingga sampai ke kamarnya. Lalu dengan perlahan Naruto membaringkan tubuh itu di atas kasur miliknya sendiri. Naruto mendesah memandang Konohamaru yang sudah terlelap.

Konohamaru mati-matin ingin menunggu Shizune, Konan, atau Karin—siapapun yang pulang lebih dulu. Malam ini Konohamaru berulang tahun—ia ingin merayakannya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu anggota keluarganya itu datang. Namun, hingga Konohamaru tertidur lelap di atas sofa, belum ada seorangpun yang pulang. Naruto mendesah kembali lalu menyelimuti tubuh Konohamaru. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengusap kepala Konohamaru dengan lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisiknya lalu langsung keluar dari kamar Konohamaru saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tentu saja Naruto langsung tahu siapa yang pulang dari nada ketukan pintu itu. Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati Shizune dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Arigatou Naruto!" ucap Shizune dan dengan agak terhuyung langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto langsung mengunci rumah lagi. Shizune, Konan dan Karin memang sering pulang malam dan Naruto sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kepulangan mereka yang terkadang dalam keadaan mabuk—atau sadar.

"Kau tahu Naruto? _Hik_. Ada pelanggan yang melamarku! Hah! Lucu sekali! Ha ha ha! Dia mau melamar wanita sepertiku! _Hik_. Wanita murahan sepertiku! Apa yang dilihatnya dariku selain fisik dan tubuh yang kotor ini?" ucap Shizune dengan geli sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

Lalu, Shizune menangis sambil bergumam sedih dengan nasibnya. Naruto langsung memberikan segelas air putih kepada Shizune. Ia tahu kalau Shizune, Konan, dan Karin bekerja sebagai perempuan penghibur.

Ya, demi menghidupi Konohamaru dan juga keseharian mereka. Sejak dulu mereka menjadi pelacur. Naruto tidak bertanya apapun tentang hal itu ataupun ambil pusing—ia mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya dan ia tidak perduli. Naruto tidak akan bertanya apapun tentang keluarga ini karena mereka juga tidak bertanya apapun juga tentang dirinya. Bukankah itu impas?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Chapter 1 masih prolog, maaf klo ceritanya pendek. Bwt para readers sekalian, mkch ya udah baca fanficku ini. Ini fanfic kedua yang kubuat. Kali ini bwt yg multichapter.

Mkch semuanya~

Jangan lupa review ya..^^


	2. Act 2: The Beginning of Problems

**_Freedom presents.. _A Naruto Fanfiction**

**YOUR SMILE**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, _**Shounen-ai/YAOI**_, mungkin typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pair:** SasuNaru

**Author: Uzumaki Aoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2: The Beginning of Problems<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ibumu itu katanya pelacur ya? Dia suka merebut suami orang!"

"Iya! Kata ibuku, ibumu itu orang jahat!"

"Aku dilarang bergaul denganmu karena ibumu dan tante-tantemu!"

Dan bla-bla-bla..

Konohamaru hanya mendengarnya seperti itu. Ia tidak perduli dengan ucapan semua teman-temannya. Ia sudah kebal dengan ucapan-ucapan yang menyebalkan itu. Sekarang Konohamaru sedang bahagia. Dia senang karena ternyata Naruto mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya. Dan yang membuat Konohamaru lebih senang karena Naruto merayakan ulang tahunnya—meskipun hanya dengan bolu cokelat yang sederhana, Konohamaru benar-benar merasa senang.

Konohamaru sangat berharap Naruto akan tinggal di rumahnya dan menjadi kakak lelakinya. Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari rumah itu—keluarga itu.

Tentu saja Konohamaru mengetahui kalau ternyata Naruto mati-matian menolak memberitahukan dimana keluarganya. Bahkan dalam kasus pencarian orang hilang di kepolisian saja tidak ada yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Itu membuat Konohamaru senang, sekalipun itu justru membuat Shizune bertambah cemas karena takut ternyata Naruto adalah anak yang kabur dari rumah. Namun, dengan semua luka fisik yang ditemukan Shizune dan keluarganya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, itu membuat Shizune kembali bimbang. Takut bila ternyata Naruto adalah korban penyiksaan keluarganya sendiri.

Dan, Konohamaru berharap opini yang terakhirlah yang benar. Dengan keyakinan itu Konohamaru yakin kalau Shizune pasti akan benar-benar mengizinkan Naruto menjadi keluarga mereka. Bukankah dengan begitu Naruto benar-benar akan menjadi kakaknya?

Sekalipun Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya, tapi Konohamaru tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah orang yang benar-benar baik. Dan yang membuat Konohamaru lebih senang karena Naruto mulai banyak berbicara. Dulu, Naruto susah sekali untuk diajak mengobrol atau berbicara. Kalaupun bisa, Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan diam.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

Konohamaru berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat di gerbang itu tidak ada sosok yang biasa menjemputnya. Ia mendesah kecewa.

_Ya sudahlah..toh Naruto-nii sudah berbaik hati kemarin._ Batinnnya.

Lalu Konohamaru pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau bermain-main dulu seperti biasanya. Kemarin Naruto sudah membuatnya senang, sekarang Konohamarulah yang harus menyenangkan Naruto. Tapi langkah Konohamaru terhenti tepat di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya. Irisnya memandang sosok yang dikenalnya dengan tidak percaya. Sosok blonde yang sangat dikenalnya itu dihadang oleh tiga berandalan. Refleks, Konohamaru bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik.

"Wah, wah, wah, sedang apa kau sendirian di sini? Menunggu kami?" ejek seorang anak SMA dengan rambut hitam berantakan.

Naruto hanya diam—tidak menghiraukan dan bahkan tidak menganggap 3 anak SMA dengan seragam putih dan celana hitam itu ada di dekatnya. Ia langsung berusaha untuk berjalan lagi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sebuah tangan kekar mendorongnya hingga membuat punggungnya membentur dinding. Naruto meringis.

"Mau kemana manis?" ucap pemuda yang bertubuh paling besar dan berambut merah berantakan. Dia yang mendorong Naruto. Naruto masih diam, ia mencoba menghindar.

Namun sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan tempat itu, cowok berambut merah itu mengurungnya di antara kedua lengan berotot itu. Membuatnya terperangkap di antara tubuh besar pemuda itu dan tembok.

"Yakin anak ini cowok? Manis amat," ucap pemuda lebih pendek sambil memandang Naruto dengan sorot ketertarikan yang kentara. Wajah Naruto mengeras. Tangannya terkepal—emosinya meluap. Naruto langsung memandang sosok yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan iris safire yang berkilat tajam.

"Hey, matanya bagus juga," ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya tersenyum mengejek memandang sosok Naruto.

Konohamaru menelan liurnya. Ia marah, sangat marah melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun ia juga bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong Naruto?

"Ayo kita bermain sayang…" Dan sosok yang mengurungnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Memperpendek jarak antara bibir ranum nan menggoda itu ke bibirnya. Iris safire Naruto terbelalak. Ia sudah tidak bisa diam lagi.

Duak!

Satu tendangan pas mengenai 'junior' pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu langsung ambruk sambil memegang selangkangannya. Konohamaru menahan tawa melihatnya. Naruto baru akan beranjak dari sana sampai sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau bermain kasar ya manis?" ucap pemuda dengan rambut berantakan itu.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun si pemuda tak juga melepaskan. Perbedaan kekuatan begitu kentara diantara keduanya. "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" bentak Naruto.

Konohamaru menelan liurnya. Kaget dengan emosi yang begitu terlihat di wajah Naruto. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar marah. Tidak ada sorot ketakutan sama sekali dari iris safire yang memandang musuhnya dengan tatapan membunuh itu.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah tan yang berhiaskan 3 pasang garis itu. Bibir Naruto sedikit sobek menerima tamparan itu. Namun, sekalipun rasa sakit di bagian pipinya itu mulai terasa, ia tetap tidak melepaskan tatapan membunuhnya. Konohamaru sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bila dibiarkan, cepat atau lambat Kakaknya akan dicelakakan lebih dari ini.

"PAK POLISI! PAK POLISI! TOLONG! ADA PELECEHAN!" teriak Konohamaru dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

Ke-3 murid SMA itu terlonjak kaget. Mereka memandang sekeliling mereka dan tanpa peringatan yang kedua kalinya, mereka berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mendesah, lalu ia mendongak ke sosok yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya itu. Yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Konohamaru sambil menghampiri Naruto dan menarik lengannya untuk mengikuti langkah kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto sambil mengelap luka sobek bibirnya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam Konohamaru. Entah bagaimana Naruto mengetahui kekhawatiran yang Konohamaru rasakan.

"Itu berdarah tahu! Kenapa Naruto-nii tadi diam saja! Kalau nggak ada aku, Naruto-nii pasti bakalan dilecehin lebih dari itu!" bentak Konohamaru dengan jengkel. Naruto agak kaget dengan kejengkelan Konohamaru. Wajah marah dan khawatirnya benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu dan kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ucap Naruto. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir pinknya yang mungil. Konohamaru terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ia mendongak memandang Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Naruto masih tersenyum.

"….nyum…"

Kening Naruto terpaut bingung mendengar gumaman Konohamaru yang tak sampai ke telinganya.

"Akhirnya! Naruto-nii, Naruto-nii tersenyum!" ucap Konohamaru dengan antusias sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget mendengarnya dan hanya dapat diam mendengar ungkapan kebahagiaan Konohamaru. Lalu, Konohamaru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seru Konohamaru dengan senang lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Naruto. Dan merekapun pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Naruto! Ada apa dengan wajahmu!" ucap Shizune dengan panik saat melihat pinggiran bibir Naruto yang berdarah.

"Tergigit," jawab Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Konohamaru. Konohamaru tidak berani berbicara yang sejujurnya. Ia paham, bila mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Kaasannya akan lebih panik lagi.

"Siapa dia Shizune?"

Seketika, Naruto dan Konohamaru langsung sadar kalau mereka tengah kedatangan tamu. Mereka mendongak memandang ke sofa dan mendapati sosok itu. Seorang pria berjas dengan wajah yang agak menyeramkan dan rambut hitam panjang. Lelaki itu memandang Naruto dengan iris yang entah bagaimana, terlihat seperti ular.

"Emn... dia keponakanku—dia menginap sementara di sini," jawab Shizune dengan gugup. Naruto dan Konohamaru tidak mengerti dengan kebohongan kecil Shizune dan rasa segan yang kentara itu. Dan jelas, Konohamaru pun tidak mengenal orang itu. Sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Hmn... Anak muda, siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memandang Naruto. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Shizune yang masih terlihat gugup, Namun Shizune tidak memperhatikan lirikan singkat itu.

"Namaku Natsu," bohongnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai.

"Natsu, kau bisa kemari sebentar?" tanya lelaki itu sopan. Dan tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Shizune langsung menarik lengan tan yang tertutup kaos hitam itu untuk mendekatkan jarak antara Naruto dan lelaki itu. Dapat Naruto rasakan tangan Shizune yang sedingin es mencengkram lengannya.

"Konohamaru, kau bisa ambil obat luka untuk Natsu," ucap Shizune kemudian saat sadar bahwa Konohamaru masih berada di ruangan itu.

Konohamaru mengerjap bingung, namun tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Tepat saat tangan Shizune melepaskan lengan Naruto, sebuah tangan pucat menariknya hingga tepat berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu. Naruto berjengit kaget saat lelaki itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang terasa begitu dingin dikulit tannya. Jemari panjang yang kurus itu menelusuri 3 garis tanda lahir yang menghiasi wajah Naruto. Lalu pergelangan tangan Naruto menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan yang mungil itu dan diamatinya.

"Hmn... benar-benar disayangkan," gumamnya. Desahan kecewa terdengar kentara dari perkataan lelaki ini.

"Orochimaru-sama, Natsu harus segera mengobati lukanya," ucap Shizune kemudian.

Ia mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dari pengamatan lelaki ular yang bernama Orochimaru itu. Seketika, Orochimaru langsung memandang Shizune, lalu memandang wajah Naruto. Orochimaru mendesah kembali.

"Yah, kau benar. Nak, obatilah luka kecilmu itu," ucap Orochimaru.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Naruto langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu itu. Perasaan takut Shizune terhadap Orochimaru sepertinya menular ke tubuh Naruto. Ia jadi ikut-ikutan ngeri dengan lelaki asing itu. Entah bagaimana, timbul perasaan takut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa orang itu berbahaya.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

Malam ini hujan. Petir dan halilintar menyambar-nyambar di tengah derasnya hujan. Dengan suara segaduh itu, tentu saja membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat berbaring sambil mencoba posisi yang nyaman baginya.

Tok.. Tok..

"Naruto-nii? Apa Naruto-nii sudah tidur?" terdengar suara Konohamaru dari balik pintu.

Naruto memandang ke arah pintu lalu langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu. Terlihat Konohamaru yang mengenakan piyama hijau bergarisnya sambil memeluk bantal berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Belum," ucap Naruto. Konohamaru menelan liurnya. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk bantalnya. Dengan ragu, ia mentap ruangan yang berada di balik punggung Naruto. Naruto mengerti.

"Kau mau tidur di kamarku malam ini Konohamaru?" tawar Naruto kemudian.

Konohamaru langsung menatap Naruto. Binar kebahagiaan langsung terlihat di matanya dan sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

"Ya!" serunya girang sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya kembali. Ia memandang Konohamaru yang sedang menyiapkan bantalnya di sebelah bantal Naruto. Naruto langsung duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Naruto-nii, di kamar ini nggak ada penampakan kan? Nggak ada hantunya kan?" tanya Konohamaru sambil memandang Naruto yang langsung berbaring di sebelahnya. Naruto langsung memandang Konohamaru begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kau anggap aku hantu, tentu saja," timpal Naruto. Konohamaru nyengir mendengarnya.

"Aha ha ha! Iya ya, Naruto-nii kan penghuni kamar ini!" ucap Konohamaru dengan geli.

"Apa kau takut denganku yang mirip hantu?" tanya Naruto. Konohamaru nyengir lagi mendengarnya.

"Ya nggak mungkin! Kalau hantunya kayak Naruto-nii, mana mungkin aku takut!" ucap Konohamaru dengan geli sambil berbaring. Tanpa sadar, Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, besok kau sekolah kan?" ucap Naruto lembut.

Kebahagiaan kembali merasuk. Dua kali. Sudah 2 kali Konohamaru melihat senyuman Naruto. Entah bagaimana, semua rasa takut dan cemasnya hilang digantikan rasa nyaman begitu melihat senyuman itu kembali. "Iya!" ucapnya senang lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto memandang Konohamaru yang dalam seketika langsung terlelap tidur tanpa terpengaruh suara guntur dan halilintar di luar. Terdengar suara dengkuran lembut dari Konohamaru. Bosan menonton wajah polos Konohamaru yang terlelap, Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ruangan ini remang-remang. Hanya ada cahaya di jendela yang tertutup korden itu. Udara dingin dari luarpun terasa menusuk di kulit Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya—menggapai udara hampa di kamar ini. Naruto seolah menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya hingga membuatnya sesak. Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Tentu saja Naruto tahu apa itu, tapi ia bingung.

Ia menyembunyikan identitasnya dari keluarga ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto melakukannya. Itu demi kebaikan keluarga ini. Tentu saja nama aslinya Namikaze Naruto—bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, siapapun akan langsung mengenalnya bila ia memberitahukan nama keluarganya itu. Tanpa sadar, kristal cair keluar dari iris safirenya. Siluet sosok yang sangat dirindukannya kembali menghantuinya. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh. Dapat ia rasakan di dadanyapun terasa bagai badai yang sama mengamuknya seperti di luar sana.

Iris onix yang begitu menenggelamkan itu kembali hadir dalam ingatannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Bayangan mimpi buruk masih terus mengejarnya. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terus. Naruto tahu, ia harus melupakan sosok itu. Ya, ia harus melupakannya dan memulai hidup baru di sini. Tanpa dirinya. Tanpa orang yang begitu ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Karin duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu sambil memandang kukunya yang baru saja dipakaikan kutex. Warna merah mengkilat di kukunya membuat Karin puas. Warna ini serasi dengan warna rambutnya dan warna ini juga membuat jemarinya jadi terlihat lebih lentik dan cantik. Lalu matanya memandang Naruto dan Konohamaru yang baru saja pulang.

"Wah! Naruto jadi pengasuh Konohamaru ya?" ledek Karin.

"Gara-gara Nee-chan nggak mau menjemputku, makanya menyuruh Naruto-nii kan?" timpal Konohamaru. Karin nyengir mendengarnya.

"Iya dong! Kan aku lagi sibuk!"

"Sibuk apanya coba!" gerutu Konohamaru lalu langsung berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan menuju tangga. Menuju kamarnya. Naruto mendesah melihat tingkah Konohamaru dan Karin, lalu ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur—hendak membuat teh. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin meminum teh. Bukan teh dingin—karena sekarang udara sedang dingin. Tapi teh panas tanpa gula.

"Eh! Naruto buat apa?" tanya Karin kemudian saat sadar Naruto masuk ke dalam dapur. Karin agak berteriak menanyakannya karena Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Teh," jawab Naruto singkat. Suaranya besar—agak melengking gara-gara harus berteriak. Jarak dapur dan ruang tamu bukan masalah, tapi suaranya bisa saja teredam oleh dinding yang menghalangi.

"Sekalian dong teh manisnya yang panas satu!" teriak Karin kemudian. Naruto tidak menjawab—tentu saja Karin tidak perlu memastikan apakah Naruto membuatkan tehnya sekalian atau tidak. Karin sudah kelewat terbiasa dengan Naruto yang jarang berbicara dan hemat kata-kata. Diam artinya 'ya'. Hanya itu yang pasti diketahui Karin.

"Wah! Naruto baik banget!" ucap Karin senang saat Naruto keluar dari dapur dan membawa 2 gelas teh hangat di atas nampan.

Naruto tidak berkomentar apapun mendengarnya dan langsung menaruh teh milik Karin di atas meja sementara dia sendiri langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah pintu—di hadapan Karin.

"Hmn... enak sekali. Teh buatan Naruto memang enak ya," puji Karin dengan senang setelah menyesap teh hangat yang melewati kerongkongannya itu. Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang keluar seketika langsung memandang ke arah Karin.

"Terimakasih."

Karin nyengir.

"Kau berterimakasih seperti tidak niat sama sekali tahu!" ucap Karin geli. Naruto bingung mendengarnya. "Kau harus tersenyum lalu mengucapkan 'Terimakasih'! itu baru yang namanya 'berterimakasih' yang benar," tambah Karin sambil menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya lalu memandang keluar lagi. Awan gelap di luar membuat suasana seperti sore, padahal ini masih siang. Dapat terdengar suara guntur—jelas akan hujan, tapi Karin sudah mengangkat jemuran sebelum Naruto mengangkatnya tadi. Lalu, hujanpun datang.

Naruto menyesap teh hangatnya lagi. Ia begitu menikmati suasana yang menenangkan ini. Udara dingin yang membelai lembut kulit tannya. Bau tanah basah. Dan kehangatan teh yang menjalar dari tenggorokannya lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah merasakan suasana tenang ini? Ah... lama, sudah lama sekali. Seandainya bisa, Naruto ingin membawanya ke tempat ini sekarang juga. Menikmati suasana yang sama—kembali ke masa lalu.

"_Hi no ataru basho ni dete_…. "

Seketika, Naruto langsung memandang ke arah Karin. Karin tengah merogoh sakunya saat mendengar suara nada dering HP-nya. Karin terlihat bingung saat melihat layar HP-nya. Naruto menghela nafas. Nada dering **Life** milik Karin benar-benar memecahkan keheningan dan ketenangan pribadi milik Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak perduli. Ia langsung memandang keluar. Kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya yang tidak dapat digapai oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"Nani!" Karin kaget bukan main dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia langsung sadar kalau suaranya terlalu besar dan dengan panik memandang ke arah Naruto. Naruto masih memandang keluar. Memandang hujan dengan tenang.

"Tapi... masa' Neechan nggak bisa mengusahakannya?" ucap Karin dengan suara tercekat. Terdengar suara isak tangis suara Shizune di balik telfon.

"_Go, gomen..._" hanya kata-kata itu yang terdengar di kuping Karin. Karin menelan liurnya. Ia mendesah. Dadanya bergemuruh. Tenang. Ia harus tenang di saat seperti ini.

"Shizune-nee, bisakah tidak sekarang?" tanya Karin. Matanya terus saja memandang Naruto yang sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi dirinya diawasi. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Se, sekarang di, dia sudah pergi..._"

Karin tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi mendengarnya. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya saat mendengarnya. Dengan kasar, Karin langsung menutup HP-nya dan menyimpannya di sakunya. Lalu ia langsung menarik lengan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto kaget dan meringis kesakitan. Beruntung tehnya sudah habis dan ia masih dapat mempertahankan gelas itu sehingga tidak jatuh dan pecah di lantai.

"Naruto! Kau harus keluar dari rumah ini sekarang!" bentak Karin. Naruto kaget, tercenga mendengarnya. Iris safire-nya memandang Karin dengan tatapan bertanya dan tidak percaya.

"Cepat! Kau harus segera keluar dari rumah ini dan bersembunyi—terserah kau mau kemana, pokoknya keluar dari rumah ini dan pergilah sejauh mungkin!" ucap Karin dengan panik. Ia masih mencengkram tangan Naruto sambil menariknya menaiki tangga.

"Karin-nee!" ucap Konohamaru dengan kaget sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia kaget mendapati Karin menarik lengan Naruto.

"Konohamaru! Bantu Neechan membereskan semua pakaian untuk Naruto!" perintah Karin. Konohamaru kaget mendengarnya, ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Nee-channya. Dan dengan marah Konohamaru langsung menepis tangan Karin yang hendak membuka knop pintu kamar Naruto. Ia langsung merentangkan tangannya. Berdiri di antara pintu dan Karin.

"Nggak boleh! Nee-chan kenapa? Kenapa mengusir Naruto-nii!" tanya Konohamaru dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar marah mendengarnya dari mulut Karin.

Karin terdiam. Ia bingung. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya?

"Konohamaru, Nee-chan mohon... ini demi kebaikan Naruto," ucap Karin dengan nada memohon. Konohamaru menangis mendengarnya. Ia tidak terima sekaligus marah dengan ucapan Karin yang memohon itu. Tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sekalipun Karin memohon seperti ini.

"Nggak mau!" bentak Konohamaru. "Naruto-nii nggak boleh keluar dari rumah! Naruto-nii itu Nii-sanku! Temanku! Sahabatku! Nee-chan yang keluyuran terus mana ngerti!"

**Plak!**

Konohamaru terdiam. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih karena ditampar. Tangan Konohamaru gemetar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Karin.

"Anak kecil tidak pantas berkata seperti itu!" bentak Karin. "Kau pikir aku melakukan ini demi siapa? Kami melakukannya demi kau! Demi kebaikanmu dan juga seluruh keluarga kita! Juga demi Naruto! Kau yang masih kecil tahu apa!"

"Karin-nee Bodoh!" bentak Konohamaru dengan kesal lalu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Karin memandang kepergian Konohamaru dengan pandangan sedih.

"Maaf," gumam Karin dengan suara bergetar. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal ini.

"KARIN!"

Naruto dan Karin kaget mendengar suara Konan yang terdengar marah dari arah ruang tamu. Jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lipat mendengarnya.

_Apa lagi sekarang?_ Batinnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki menaiki tangga dan Konan muncul. Konan dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Rambutnya yang ditata rapi sebelumnya menjadi agak berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membawa kabur Naruto!" bentak Konan dengan marah. Belum pernah Naruto melihat Konan semarah ini. Perempuan yang biasanya terlihat sangat lembut dan selalu berpenampilan rapi ini kini terlihat begitu berantakan dan penuh amarah.

"Tapi Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita! Aku nggak bisa—"

"Kau mau Konohamaru ikut terlibat?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Konohamaru terlalu kecil untuk ini!"

"Kalau begitu ikhlaskan saja! Ini salah Shizune-nee karena dia membiarkan Orochimaru melihatnya! Ini kecerobohan Nee-chan! Kenapa dia baru memberitahu kita sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin!" bentak Konan.

"Kita nggak bisa menyalahkan Shizune-nee terus! Dia nggak sengaja! Dia cuma lengah sedikit—Shizune-nee juga nggak tahu kalau Orochimaru diam-diam mencari informasi sampai seperti itu!"

"Terus maksudmu kau mau mengorbankan keluarga kita? Kau mau membuat Konohamaru ikut terlibat dan dibunuh! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Orochimaru! Dia tidak akan segan-segan menyiksa kita secara berlahan sampai mati!"

"Tapi—"

"Kita nggak bisa apa-apa lagi Karin—kita tidak bisa..." kata-kata Konan melunak. Konan menangis sambil memandang Karin.

"Tapi... Orochimaru... Kenapa dia harus melihat Naruto? Kenapa dia harus menginginkannya?" isak Karin sambil terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Naruto tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia dengar. Entah bagaimana, ia mengerti.

"Kalian menjualku!" seru Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Konan dan Karin langsung memandang Naruto. Mereka kaget dengan ucapan Naruto yang entah bagaimana mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Naruto..."

"Diam!" bentak Naruto kemudian.

Konan dan Karin kaget mendengar bentakan Naruto. Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan emosinya. Naruto melangkah mundur. Memandang Konan dan Karin yang balas memandangnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Naruto mendesah. Ia marah—kelewat marah dengan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Bukan seperti itu—Naruto, dengarkan penjelasan kami..."

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan lagi?" ucap Naruto sinis.

Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang ia dengarkan. Ini sungguh keterlaluan. Orang yang sangat ia percayai, keluarga yang ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri, sekarang akan menjualnya! Menjualnya seperti barang tak berarti! Entah bagaimana, Naruto merasa tertipu dengan semua hal yang diterimanya dari keluarga ini.

"Permisi, ada orang di rumah?"

Jantung Konan dan Karin berdetak dua kali lipat. Dengan wajah memucat, mereka memandang ke bawah—ke arah ruang tamu. Naruto langsung mengerti dan tanpa terduga ia langsung berlari melewati Konan dan Karin lalu segera menuruni tangga.

"Naruto!" pekik Karin kaget.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!" ucap Konan sambil mencoba menghentikan Naruto.

Terlambat, Naruto sudah menuruni tangga dan menemui sosok pria ular itu. Terlihat Orochimaru berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Shizune. Orochimaru tersenyum saat melihat Naruto.

"Hai Naruto!" sapa Orochimaru dengan senang, jelas dia sudah tahu nama asli Naruto. Mata Shizune membulat melihat sosok Naruto. Ia heran kenapa Naruto masih di rumahnya? Shizune pikir, Naruto pergi sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Naruto tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arah Orochimaru.

"Hai paman!" sapa Naruto dengan ramah. Tenang—seolah kejadian di lantai atas tidak pernah ada. Tapi Naruto tidak dapat berbohong seutuhnya. Tangannya mulai terasa agak gemetar. Bayangan akan di tempat itu terulang kembali. Membuat suara Naruto sempat tercekat di tenggorokannya karena rasa takut.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau ceria sekali," ucap Orochimaru dengan senang.

Naruto tersenyum lalu melirik sekilas keluar. Di luar sudah ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam di parkir bersama seorang pengawal. Tepatnya seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang dengan kaca mata bundar yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Ya, bukankah hari ini paman ingin membawaku?" ucap Naruto dengan ramah. Orochimaru terlihat heran mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak perduli.

"Oh... kau sudah tahu rupanya. Tenang saja, aku hanya membawamu ke luar negeri—kau akan menerima banyak hadiah di sana. Tentu saja, kau harus bekerja baru dapat hadiah," ucap Orochimaru dengan enteng sambil masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"A, aku siapkan minum dulu," ucap Shizune dengan gugup sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba sedikit menepis rasa takutnya.

"Jadi paman mau membawaku kemana? Kita akan melewati jalur apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Ia masih berdiri sambil bersender di dinding memandang Orochimaru. Orochimaru heran mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa," ucap Orochimaru dengan bingung.

"Tidakkah paman tahu kalau aku pernah beberapa kali menjadi 'mainan' untuk menebus hutang orang tuaku?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum memandang Orochimaru. Tentu saja apa yang diucapkan Naruto adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Khu…khu…khu… Kau benar-benar membuatku puas! Ternyata di balik sifatmu yang terlihat polos, kau adalah iblis kecil," ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai. Naruto langsung terlihat geli mendengarnya.

"Begitukah?" ucapnya.

"Ya, dan semakin banyak pengalaman itu akan semakin bagus. Kupikir akan susah untuk membujukmu—aku sempat menyiapkan obat bius bila kau tidak bisa dikendalikan," ucap Orochimaru. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. _Bodoh, masa' memberi tahu rencana sendiri?_ Batinnya geli.

"Lalu—"

**Prang!**

Terdengar suara kaca pecah dari dapur. Dengan kaget Orochimaru langsung memandang ke arah dapur dan tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto langsung mengambil kesempatan ini. Seketika, Naruto langsung mendekati Orochimaru dan meninju perutnya hingga membuatnya tidak berkutik, lalu ia berlari keluar menerobos hujan. Pengawal berkuncir kuda itu hendak bergerak menangkap Naruto sampai Naruto berseru—

"Paman, aku beli kopi dulu ya!" seru Naruto.

Pengawal itu langsung bergeming di tempatnya sambil tetap memegang payung. Naruto pura-pura tidak sadar kalau pengawal itu sempat bergerak untuk menangkapnya. Tapi baru beberapa meter Naruto berhasil melewati pengawal itu, terdengar suara teriakan yang lain. Naruto dapat mendengarnya—dibalik suara derasnya hujan dan suara guntur, Naruto mendengar suara seruan marah Orochimaru. Naruto menelan liurnya karena Orochimaru baru saja menyerukan untuk menangkapnya. Dan sekarang pengawal itu mengejarnya.

Naruto langsung menarik nafasnya.

"TOLONG!" teriak Naruto.

Tidak ada yang mendengar. Suaranya teredam suara derasnya hujan dan juga guntur. Namun, ia dapat mendengar suara caci maki pengawal yang ada di belakangnya—kesal karena sempat tertipu.

_Kemana semua orang!_ Batin Naruto. _Labirin perumahan ini, kenapa begitu sepi!_

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari menuju pasar—tempat yang paling ramai yang pernah ia datangi selain sekolah. Naruto menarik nafas lagi—walau nafasnya sudah mulai terengah—dan bersiap untuk berteriak. Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat karena berteriak tadi, namun ia akan mencoba kesempatan kedua ini.

"Diam!"

Seketika, mulut Naruto langsung dibekap dari belakang. Naruto kaget—ia memberontak tapi percuma. Meskipun tubuh Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga melawan pengaruh _Kloroform _itu, namun itu hanya tindakan yang sia-sia belaka. Karena kesadarannya perlahan menghilang dan semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

Sosok bertubuh jangkung dan berkulit putih itu duduk di pinggir jendela. Wajahnya begitu tampan. Dan, kebisuannya menatap keluar jendela membuatnya bak lukisan yang begitu indah. Iris onix itu menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang membuat matanya semakin terlihat kelam. Wajahnya mati. Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa sarat emosi apapun. Bahkan di matanya, sorot itupun ikut mati.

Hujan diluar semakin deras. Membuat siapapun akan bergidik kedinginan. Hujan di akhir musim semi ini memang sering terjadi, namun pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini sepertinya tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali di kulitnya yang seputih pualam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu diketuk namun pemuda itu tak juga merespon. Bahkan hanya untuk melirik singkat ke pintu ganda itu saja tidak. Tidak, bahkan iapun tidak mendengar suara itu. Lalu pintu terbuka. Menampakan sosok wanita cantik dengan iris onix yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Rambut wanita itu diurai hingga mencapai pinggang. Rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan berpendar redup di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang ini.

"Sasuke," panggil wanita yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu. Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu masih menatap keluar jendela. Mikoto langsung menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu. Iris onixnya menatap sedih putranya. "Nak, kau sudah makan sayang?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Tangan putihnya terulur—mengusap rambut reven melawan grafitasi putranya. Akhirnya, Pemuda itu merespon. Namun, hanya sebuah lirikan mata saja yang di dapati sang Ibu dari Putranya.

"Tenanglah… bukankah kita sudah berusaha mencarinya?" ucap Mikoto lagi. Sasuke mendesah mendengarnya. Ada perasaan aneh saat mengetahui siapa yang ibunya maksud.

"Aku ingin dia sekarang," ucapan bernada dingin itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti apa yang diinginkan putranya. Setelah insiden itu, Mikoto yakin bahwa masih ada harapan untuk putranya menemukannya. Ya, Mikoto yakin. Dengan kekuatan Uchiha ia sudah berusaha untuk mencarinya. Mencari sosok 'Matahari' abadi putranya. Mencari 'Jiwa' putranya. Namun, sepertinya sang Matahari terlalu betah untuk terus bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini.

"Tenanglah… ia akan kembali," hibur Mikoto.

Sasuke tidak merepons kembali mendengarnya. Iris onixnya kembali memandang hujan di luar sana dengan pandangan kosong. Mikoto tersenyum kecut. Sudah hampir 2 bulan lebih sejak peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze dan sudah 2 bulan lebih keluarga Uchiha mencari si bungsu itu, namun semuanya nihil. Yang ditemukan keluarga Uchiha hanyalah jasad Minato dan Kushina yang ditemukan tewas dibunuh di dalam hutan, juga jasad sang kakak, Ino, hangus terbakar di salah satu gudang yang berada di kota Suna. Lalu yang terakhir..

Sang cahaya tidak ditemukan.

Kemana sosok itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang? Tahukah ia sudah berapa banyak orang yang mencarinya? Merindukan sosoknya? Terlebih penerus tunggal Uchiha ini. Tahukah ia, bahwa sekarang Sasuke begitu terlihat rapuh dibalik topengnya itu?

Sungguh, Mikoto sangat ingin menggantikan posisi anaknya. Bila bisa, biarlah Mikoto yang merasakan kehilangan jiwa. Biarlah Mikoto yang merasakan rasa sakit itu. Jangan, jangan putranya. Namun, tentu saja Mikoto tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Naruto akan kembali."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia langsung memandang ibunya. Nama itu sukses membuatnya melepaskan topeng kematian itu.

Hancur.

Hancur sudah perasaan Sasuke begitu mendengar nama itu. Iris onixnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kristal cair. Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia langsung merengkuh putranya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat seorang Ibu.

"Yakinlah nak, dia akan kembali. Dia akan kembali ke sisimu," ucap Mikoto dengan lembut.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya, namun iris Onixnya tak henti-hentinya menghasilkan air mata. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Ibunya. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Kembali ke masa 2 bulan lalu. Sesaat sebelum insiden itu. Insiden yang memisahkannya dari orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Mkch bwt semua yang udh menyempatkan diri mereview fanfic-ku ini.

Jangan lupa reviewnya~


	3. Act 3: The Beginning of Darkness

**_Freedom presents.. _A Naruto Fanfiction**

**YOUR SMILE**

**Rate:** M

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, _**Shounen-ai/YAOI**_, mungkin typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pair:** SasuNaru

**Author: Uzumaki Aoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 3: The Beginning of Dakness<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sosok bertubuh mungil dan berkulit tan itu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasur berukuran king size. Ruangan kamar yang serba hijau bagaikan kamar seorang bangsawan itu begitu besar dan mewah. Secara berlahan tubuh remaja itu bergerak. Ia menggerang, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lalu kedua iris safire itu terlihat. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Ukh!"

Tangan tan itu langsung mencengkram rambut blonde berantakannya. Rasa sakit yang berdenyut kembali menyerang kepalanya.

_Sial!_ Batinnya. _Kenapa aku selalu bernasib sial seperti ini!_

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Sentak Naruto mendongak memandang ke arah pintu ganda itu. Sosok pria ular itu lagi. Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di seberangnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya yang sudah pusing kembali menjadi lebih pusing. Namun ia mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Mana mau ia ambruk di depan manusia ular seperti ini.

"Fufufufu..tentanglah Naruto, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Orochimaru seraya duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia masih menatap waspada ke arah Orochimaru. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru, tetapi satu hal yang sangat Naruto mengerti, apapun keinginan Orochimaru pasti itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Kau mau teh?" tawar Orochimaru seraya menunjuk kereta dorong yang berada di dekat kasur. Terdapat segelas teh dengan cangkir yang indah, juga beberapa makanan di atas piring kecil. Naruto melirik singkat ke arah kereta dorong itu lalu matanya kembali fokus memandang Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto. Irisnya memandang tajam sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi, sebuah seringai didapatinya. Orochimaru benar-benar geli dengan tingkah Naruto yang begitu waspada akan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu Naruto, bukankah kau kelaparan?" tawarnya lagi.

Naruto hanya diam. Entah bagaimana, ia jadi teringat dengan keluarga Shizune. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

_Cih! Persetan dengan mereka!_

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa muak. Keluarga itu benar-benar menipunya. Menjualnya ke manusia ular ini dan membuat kepercayaan Naruto hilang sudah. Namun bagaimana dengan Konohamaru? Bukankah dia masih kecil? Mana mungkin dia ikut bersengkongkol.

Naruto mendesah, tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Sekarang perhatiannya teralihkan ke Orochimaru yang sedari tadi memandangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Orochimaru, Naruto tidak mau tahu. Yang dia ketahui sekarang ia memerlukan makan. Ya, perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dan tanpa makananan sama saja dengan tanpa energi. Bagaimana caranya ia harus kabur bila tanpa kekuatan sama sekali?

Dengan masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya Naruto berjalan mendekati Orochimaru, tepatnya berjalan mendekati kereta dorong itu. Aroma makanan yang sukses dihantarkan udara mencapai indra penciumannya hingga membuat perutnya semakin memberontak. Namun ia tidak boleh melepas topengnya.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh lengah..

"Nah, makanlah. Kau pasti sudah sangat kelaparan," ucap Orochimaru seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menjauh. Seolah tahu, bahwa keberadaannyalah yang membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri kereta dorong itu dan melihat makanan juga minuman yang ada di atasnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, namun perutnya yang menuntut lebih mendominasi. Ragu, ia memandang Orochimaru yang sekarang balas memandangnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Makanlah, aku tidak mencampurkan racun ke dalam makananmu," ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto tidak perduli. Ia memandang makanannya lagi. Sebaliknya, Naruto justru berharap Orochimaru menaruh racun ke dalam makanan ini agar ia tidak perlu menderita lagi. Namun bunuh diri bukanlah jalannya. Naruto lebih memilih dibunuh ketimbang harus bunuh diri.

Akhirnya, Naruto memakan makanan itu. Entah karena perutnya yang lapar atau makanan itu yang memang enak, makanan yang porsinya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu terasa begitu nikmat di mulut Naruto. Namun untuk menjaga sopan santun ia tidak mau makan seperti orang kelaparan. Ia menyantap makanan itu dengan perlahan, namun matanya tetap waspada memandang sosok Orochimaru yang terus memandangnya.

Naruto selesai menyantap sarapannya. Makanan yang disediakan untuknya benar-benar tidak bersisa. Entah berapa lama Naruto tidak sadarkan diri hingga ia benar-benar merasa kelaparan seperti itu. Tepat saat Naruto ingin meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin tanpa sengaja gelas di tangannya jatuh. Cairan teh itu jatuh membasahi karpet merah di lantai. Seringai Orochimaru langsung merekah kembali di bibirnya.

_Ah, akhirnya.._

Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur. Tangan kiri Naruto mencengkeram rambutnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Dan.. entah kenapa nafasnya jadi tidak teratur dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Darahnya seolah berdesir.

_Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang dicampurkannya!_

"Fufufufufu..akhirnya bereaksi juga," ucap Orochimaru dengan nada puas seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau masuk—ah!"

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru berlari menerjang Naruto. Tubuh mungil itu terdorong hingga terbaring di atas kasur. Tenaganya seolah menghilang, namun kesadarannya justru semakin meningkat. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas seperti bara api yang terbakar dalam tungku yang panas.

_Apa ini! Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?_

Tanpa mau menunggu lagi, Orochimaru langsung menindih tubuh itu. Seringaian lebar menghiasi wajah pucat itu. Naruto memberontak, dia meronta-ronta namun entah bagaimana tenaganya terasa benar-benar hilang. Tangan kiri Orochimaru mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala si pemuda pirang. Sementara tangan kanannya menyusup ke bawah T-shirt Naruto. Jemari tangannya bergerilya. Meraba-raba kulit tan mulus itu. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, tapi Orochimaru tahu akan hal itu. Disentuhnya perlahan nipple Naruto.

Pemuda itu terkejut. Baru disentuh sedikit saja nipple itu telah berereksi. Orochimaru semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Baru kusentuh saja kau sudah berereksi. Fufufu..kau memang manis. Membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu."

Tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru menarik paksa T-shirt yang dikenakan Naruto. Dengan tenaganya yang besar, kaos kuning itu robek seketika. Dada tan yang polos itu terekspos. Lidah Orochimaru yang panjang mulai menjilati setiap inchi tubuh Naruto bagian atas. Tentu saja satu bagian yang tak mungkin terlewat adalah kedua nipple pink milik Naruto. Lidah Orochimaru menjilat nipple Naruto sebelah kanan dengan menggoda, menciumnya dengan lembut, dan sedikit menggigit nipple itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bermain dengan nipple Naruto sebelah kiri. Memutar-putarnya searah jarum jam, memelintirnya, dan memilinnya.

"Ah... ap—hen, henthi..ah~ henti-khan.. Ngh..."

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya saat kedua nippelnya sudah mulai mengeras. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan geli dan aneh di perutnya. Dia merasa jijik dengan perlakuan yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Bahkan sesuatu yang ada di balik celananya terasa panas, menggelitik, dan ingin dimanja dengan sentuhan-sentuhan nikmat yang bisa membuat orang melayang seolah berada di surga dunia. Wajahnya memanas.

"Fufufu..teruslah mendesah Naruto."

Tidak! Sungguh, Naruto sangat ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tentu, tentu saja ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru dengan tubuhnya. Kini semuanya terasa begitu jelas namun juga sangat menakutkan.

Orochimaru menjilati leher Naruto. Dia menggit kulit tan itu, membuat kiss mark di beberapa tempat di sana.

Tangan mungil itu terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Orochimaru, namun percuma. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mau berkompromi. Desahan-desahan itu terus keluar dari bibir mungil milik Naruto setiap sentuhan-sentuhan dingin itu diberikan pada tubuhnya. Orochimaru melepas dasi hitam yang dikenakannya. Dengan cepat dia mengikat kedua tangan Naruto dengan dasi panjang itu.

"Kurasa inilah saatnya untuk menyentuhmu lebih dalam, Naruto. Aku tahu tubuhmu menginginkan lebih," ujar Orochimaru seraya membuka celana jeans Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar.

"Ja-jangan! Kumohon..jangan," pinta Naruto dengan memelas.

Tapi percuma saja, Orochimaru enggan menuruti kemauan pemuda tan itu. Dilemparnya celana jeans itu ke lantai. Orochimaru menyeringai saat melihat tonjolan cukup besar dari balik celana dalam merah yang dipakai Naruto.

_Sepertinya bukan hanya yang di atas, yang di bawah inipun juga sudah berereksi tanpa harus kusentuh_, pikir Orochimaru.

"Jangan! Kumohon..jangan lakukan itu," pinta Naruto lagi.

"Fufufu.."

Kedua tangan Orochimaru menyentuh lembut tonjolan di balik celana dalam itu. Wajah Narto langsung blushing. Dia masih perjaka, hal ini adalah yang pertama untuknya jadi wajar saja jika 'tonjolan' yang belum pernah tersentuh orang lain itu langsung membuat wajahnya memerah. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Orochimaru menurunkan celana dalam Naruto lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Make love is an art. Akan kuajari bagaimana melayani yang baik, Naruto."

Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian Orochimaru menjilati genital Naruto yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil itu. Ukuran sedang, ukuran yang sempurna. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu membuat genital Naruto tegak.

"Ah~ ja, jangaa..n..ah~"

Naruto mendesah di antara ucapannya. Orochimaru semakin bergairah untuk mengeksploitasi tubuh Naruto lebih jauh. Diapun mengulum genital Naruto. Lidah Orochimaru bermain dengan liar. Sesekali dia menggigit di bagian-bagian sensitif genital itu. Mau tak mau Naruto mendesah dengan sangat menggoda. Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia akan orgasme di dalam mulut Orochimaru.

"Uh! Ah..ukh! AH~"

CRAAT..!

Dan tak dapat dihindari lagi, cairan putih lengket itu keluar dari genital Naruto. Orochimaru langsung menelannya, menghisapnya sampai tak bersisa, dan membuatnya orgasme berulang kali. Tanpa terasa kristal cair itu keluar dari iris safire Naruto. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan genital Naruto dari mulutnya. Diusapnya sisa-sisa cairan sperma yang membasahi sudut bibirnya.

"Sesuai dugaanku, rasanya manis seperti susu vanilla. Fufufu.."

"To-tolong, hentikan.."

"Hentikan? Fufufu..aku baru akan memulai pertunjukan utamanya, jika berhenti sekarang kau akan tersiksa."

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru membuka celana hitam yang dipakainya. Diperlihatkannya genital besar miliknya. Naruto menoleh ke arah lain. Ia tidak ingin melihat benda menjijikan itu dengan kedua matanya. Walau begitu tubuhnya masih terasa panas, bahkan semakin memanas. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Cairan bening kembali meluncur dari kedua matanya. Rasa sakit pada fisiknya bukanlah apa-apa, namun perasaan jijik yang menderanyalah yang membuatnya tak sanggup untuk bertahan.

Tak adakah yang bisa menolongnya dari manusia berjiwa iblis bernama Orochimaru itu?

"Kumohon..hentikan.."

Permohonan. Ya, ucapan memohon itu meluncur kembali di bibir mungil Naruto. Namun sosok manusia ular itu tetap tidak membiarkannya. Dia menyeringai senang. Orochimaru ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kedua kaki Naruto. Sungguh, kini Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat rendah. Merasa sebagai makhluk paling hina. Orochimaru memasukan genitalnya pada anus Naruto tanpa pemanasan terlebih dulu.

"KYAAAAAAA...!"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan pilu Naruto yang tak terdengar seorangpun.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

Naruto terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur yang kotor dan lengket itu, sisa-sisa perbuatan Orochimaru semalam masih tertinggal di sana. Tubuh telanjangnya tertutupi selimut tebal. Pakaian yang kemarin dikenakannya tergeletak di sembarang tempat di atas lantai.

Tiba-tiba kedua iris safire itu terbuka. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa, terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namun pemilik tubuh yang penuh bercak merah di kulit karamel itu tetap berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu pintu di samping.

Entah bagaimana, jarak antara pintu kayu itu dan kasur terasa begitu jauh. Apalagi Naruto harus menahan rasa sakitnya setiap kali ia bergerak melangkah. Cairan kental berwarna putih masih terasa membasahi anusnya. Menyadari hal itu semakin membuat Naruto merasa jijik. Jika bisa, dia ingin menghilangkan jejak-jejak Orochimaru yang masih tersisa pada tubuhnya, terutama pada genital dan anusnya.

_Genital?_

Naruto melihat sejenak genital miliknya. Disentuhnya genitalnya dengan lembut seolah tak ingin melukainya. Tangan kanannya membelainya dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah karena ereksi dari sang genital. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya melebar. Dia menangkap sebuah titik merah pada salah satu sudut genitalnya. Kiss mark. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Diapun melepas tangannya dari genitalnya.

Akhirnya, ia mampu menggapai pintu itu. Dengan tenaga yang seadanya ia membuka pintu itu dan benar perkiraannya. Kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi mewah dengan sebuah bathup dan shower. Dinding yang serba berwarna krem dengan berbagai ukiran emas pada setiap keran. Namun Naruto tidak tercengah ataupun menikmati pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Dengan agak meringis, ia berjalan menuju tabung shower. Diputarnya keran untuk air dingin.

Butiran air mulai berjatuhan membasahi tubuh tan penuh kiss mark itu. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya yang masih bengkak dengan kuat hingga berdarah. Dapat ia rasakan rasa asin darahnya sendiri pada indra pengecapnya. Rambut blonde yang biasanya berantakan itu kini tertunduk layu diguyur air dingin yang mengalir. Iris safire itu terpejam. Menikmati guyuran air yang membuat tubuhnya merasa sangat kedinginan.

Kejadian tadi kembali merasukinya. Bagaikan sebuah film tak diinginkan yang dengan seenaknya berputar. Memperlihatkan hal yang sangat menjijikan ke dalam ingatannya. Bahu mungil itu gemetar. Kedua tangan itu mengepal erat. Dada Naruto benar-benar terasa bergemuruh sekarang. Dengan perasaan jijik, ia mengambil sabun dan menggosok-gosokkannya ke tubuhnya. Tidak perduli hal itu mampu membuat kulitnya memerah. Tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa sakit karena gosokan kasar itu. Naruto benar-benar merasa jijik sekarang. Ia benar-benar berharap semua bekas kiss mark di kulitnya menghilang. Kotor. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kotor dengan semua bercak kegilaan itu.

Bruk!

Tubuh mungil itu tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai keramik. Bercak merah itu kini menjadi luka di tubuhnya. Tidak diperdulikannya guyuran air dingin yang semakin membuat lukanya terasa perih. Naruto sudah benar-benar tidak perduli lagi. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa sangat rendah.

_Namikaze, huh? Inikah keturunan Namikaze? Inikah calon pasangan sang Uchiha itu?_

"Fuh.. ha ha ha…HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa itu meledak. Memenuhi dan memantul di dalam ruangan itu. Iris safire itu memandang miris ke lantai lalu tangan tan itu menjambak rambutnya yang sudah layu dengan keras. Tidak perduli rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh tindakannya sendiri.

"Hiks… hiks… kotor… kotor…," isaknya.

Gumaman lirih itu bagaikan sebuah mantra. Naruto terus menggumamkannya. Iris yang sudah bercahaya redup itu semakin redup berkat kristal cair yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir bersamaan dengan guyuran air shower.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Hancur. Hancur sudah semuanya. Sisa harga dirinya sudah direbut. Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya untuk sekedar mempertahankan hidup ini. Sekarang tidak ada tempat kembali. Tidak akan ada lagi tempat kembali lagi untuknya. Ya, sejak awal memang tidak ada tempat kembali untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Iris yang bagaikan ular itu memandang gundukan terbalut selimut yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Dia benar-benar lelah. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Orochimaru harus mengatakannya.

"Kau harus makan—"

"Pergi!"

Suara serak dan rendah itu menyela dari balik selimut. Sosok bertubuh mungil itu langsung keluar dari selimutnya dan dengan marah memandang iris yang ada di hadapannya. Amarah dan kebencian tercetak jelas di wajah dan pandangan itu.

"PERGI DAN BAWA SEMUA MAKANANMU!" bentak Naruto seraya turun dari kasur dan menendang makanan yang berada di kereta dorong hingga terjatuh.

Semua piring dan gelas pecah. Makanan dan minuman itu berhamburan di lantai. Para pelayan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung bergegas membersihkan pecahan-pecahan beling dan noda di lantai keramik itu.

"PERGI KAU!" bentak Naruto seraya mendorong kasar tubuh Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mengalah. Ia tidak perduli tubuhnya oleng ke belakang hingga menyebabkannya mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sudah biasa menerima hal ini. Ia harus bersabar bila ingin mendapatkan hasil yang baik.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGI DARI SINI!" bentak Naruto marah seraya menendang salah satu pelayan yang tengah membereskan pecahan beling.

Seorang bodyguard masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan langsung menahan tubuh Naruto.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

"Cepat bius dia," ucap Orochimaru datar.

"LEPASKAN AK—AKH!" Naruto menggerang tertahan saat merasakan suntikan di bagian lehernya. Rasa kantuk yang amat sangat menerjangnya.

Tidak! Ia tidak mau tertidur lagi!

Namun percuma. Sekuat tenaga apapun tubuhnya menolak pengaruh obat bius itu, tetap saja ia tidak berdaya. Akhirnya tubuh tan itu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri juga. Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, bodyguard itu langsung membaringkan tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri itu di atas tempat tidur kembali.

"Bereskan kekacauan ini dan perketat penjagaan. Usahakan keberadaannya jangan sampai mengganggu pelanggan yang lain," ucap Orochimaru seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama," jawab sang bodyguard.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan bawahannya, Orochimaru berjalan keluar dari kamar mewah itu dan berjalan di sepanjang lorong mewah. Ia mendesah. Sudah hampir 2 hari Naruto seperti itu, dan bila di biarkan terus ia hanya akan menjadi barang yang tidak berguna. Orochimaru memerlukannya. Dia harus dipaksa. Ya, Naruto harus dipaksa. Sudah cukup ia bersabar menghadapi tingkah bocah pemberontak itu. Tindakan lembut hanya akan mengulur waktu saja. Anak itu harus segera dijual sehingga semua tindakannya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Orochimaru-sama," panggil seseorang.

Langkah Orochimaru langsung terhenti tepat di ujung tangga. Ia mendongak ke bawah. Melihat seorang pelayan lelaki dengan jas hitam berjalan menaiki tangga. Rambut peraknya yang panjang dikuncir kuda dan bertengger kacamata bulat di hidungnya.

"Ada apa Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru kemudian setelah Kabuto—nama pelayan itu—berada di hadapannya dan langsung membungkuk memberikan hormat pada Tuannya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Tuan," ucapnya. "Saya hanya ingin memberitahu Anda bahwa kemarin keluarga bangsawan Namikaze datang. Ia tertarik dengan Naruto."

Orochimaru mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya. Ya, seingatnya kemarin dia telah memasukkan nama dan foto bocah blonde itu ke dalam daftar penjulan. Lalu sebuah seringai merekah di bibirnya.

_Tidak disangka, anak itu begitu berguna._

Belum sampai seminggu ia berada di tangannya, seorang bangsawan ingin membelinya. Fuh, entah anak itu yang sangat beruntung atau nasibnya yang sangat sial, Orochimaru tidak perduli. Yang terpenting adalah keuntungan yang akan diterimanya. Bangsawan Namikaze huh? Siapa yang tidak mengenal bangsawan besar itu?

"Siapa nama Bangsawan itu?" tanya Orochimaru.

Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Kabuto. Dia langsung menyerahkan sebuah berkas yang sedari tadi dijinijingnya.

"Semua data Namikaze-sama sudah saya periksa dan hasilnya negatif. Beliau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pihak keamanan ataupun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu," ucap Kabuto dengan nada kepuasannya tersendiri.

"Fufufufu.. bagus sekali kerjamu Kabuto," ucap Orochimaru seraya mulai membuka berkas yang diberikan Kabuto.

"Terimakasih Orochimaru-sama," ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum senang. Bahagia karena mendapat pujian dari Tuannya. Bukankah dengan begini ia akan lebih dipercaya Orochimaru?

"Baiklah, saya mohon diri dulu Tuan," ucap Kabuto merasa dirinya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi.

"Ya," sahut Orochimaru. Matanya melirik singkat ke arah Kabuto yang langsung membungkukan badannya lalu memandang berkas yang ada di tangannya kembali. Sebuah seringai kembali merekah di bibirnya. Benar-benar bagus. Masalah utamanya sekarang hanya satu.

Objek yang dijual.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

Lelaki jangkung dengan iris merah bagaikan darah itu mendesah. Rambut kemerahan berantakannya tidak mengubah penampilannya yang berkesan elegan dengan stelan jas hitamnya. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa wanita maupun pria di hall room itu. Sesekali lelaki yang terlihat berumur awal 20 tahunan itu memandang arloji perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jelas lelaki ini tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Kyuu!"

Lelaki itu terlonjak begitu namanya disebut secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Dengan geram Namikaze Kyuubi—lelaki itu, berbalik dan melihat orang yang sejak tadi membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Kau lama sekali, Uchiha," ucap Kyuubi dengan geram.

Lelaki berkulit pucat, dengan rambut hitam, dan iris hitam itu tersenyum. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Kyuubi, sekitar alis atau telinga Kyuubi. Wajah tampannya benar-benar mirip dengan keluarga utama Uchiha.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya dahulu," ucap Uchiha Sai—pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu—sambil menunjukan senyumannya. Kyuubi memandang sinis orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang. Jangan pernah menunjukan senyum palsumu di depanku."

Senyuman di wajah Sai langsung menghilang. Ia mendesah.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah sebuah senyuman itu penting?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak akan penting bila senyumanmu tidak tulus."

"Benarkah? Tetapi daripada tidak tersenyum sama sekali sepertimu, menurutku lebih baik kita tersenyum Kyuu. Itu akan lebih sopan dan berkesan tidak galak sepertimu," balas Sai seraya tersenyum kembali memandang Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggeram kesal mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar bocah yang ada di hadapannya, namun tidak. Dia berada di tempat ramai dan tujuannya datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk mendidik cara berbicara bocah ini.

"Terserah apa katamu," ucap Kyuubi kemudian. Sai hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman tulus justru ia perlihatkan. "Lalu apa rencananya?" tanya Kyuubi mencoba meluruskan maksud dan tujuannya berada di tempat ini.

"Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya? Nanti kita akan mengambilnya saat kau berada di kamar. Kesempatan hanya sekali," ucap Sai dengan serius.

Kyuubi menatap Sai dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak memberitahukannya kan?"

"Dia? Tentu saja tidak," ucap Sai. Menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Kyuubi. "Tidak ada satupun keluarga Uchiha yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali aku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Sebagai pengganti Itachi, aku tidak akan berkhianat kepadamu."

Kyuubi terdiam mendengarnya. Janji itu lagi. Dadanya langsung terasa bergemuruh mengingat janji konyol itu. Ingin sekali Kyuubi memukul Sai sekarang juga karena mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah dilupakannya. Seandainya ia bukan keluarga Namikaze dan Itachi bukanlah keluarga Uchiha, mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ya, tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kyuu?"

Sai mencoba memanggil Kyuubi begitu menyadari iris merah itu kini tengah memandang sendu ke lantai. Iris itu benar-benar terlihat terluka, sekalipun ekspresi datar di wajahnya mencoba menutupi segala yang ada di hatinya. Namun tetap saja Sai mengetahuinya. Sai tahu persis apa yang Kyuubi rasakan.

"Kapan kau akan berubah kalau seperti itu terus Kyuu?" tanya Sai kemudian. Iris merah itu tersentak. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali lalu memandang sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi?"

Sebuah senyuman langsung merekah kembali di bibir Sai.

"Kita harus bergegas," ucap Sai ramah. Kyuubi tidak berkomentar lagi melihat senyuman palsu itu. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mereka berjalan menaiki tangga spiral menuju tempat yang merasa rencanakan.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekelilingnya. Lalu iris safire itu memandang tubuhnya. Keningnya mengernyit begitu mendapati bagian atas tubuhnya tidak mengenakan apapun. Ia langsung menyipak selimut yang sedari tadi digunakannya dan mendapati tubuhnya hanya terbalut celana pendek di atas lutut.

_Lalu apa itu?_

Naruto menyentuh sebuah tato melingkar di perutnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah membuat tato. Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Lalu..sejak kapan tato itu berada di perutnya?

Firasatnya langsung terasa tidak enak. _Ini buruk_. Batinnya. Dimana pakaiannya? Kenapa ia hanya dikenakan celana saja? Dan darimana tato ini berasal? Lalu Naruto mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengernyit. Tubuhnya begitu wangi. Wangi vanilla yang menenangkan namun juga memabukkan.

Panik. Tangan itu menyentuh rambut blondenya. Ia mengernyit begitu merasakan rambutnya jauh lebih lembut dan halus dari biasanya.

_Ada apa ini?_

Firasatnya semakin terasa tidak enak. Dengan segera tubuh itu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia langsung memandang cermin besar yang berada di lemari kayu samping kasurnya. Iris itu terbelalak tidak percaya memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri. Pantulan tubuh mungil nan ramping itu berdiri di hadapannya. Benar-benar terlihat menggoda dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek ketat di atas lutut. Terlebih bibir mungil pink itu terlihat mengkilap. Tiga garis yang berada di masing-masing pipi itu juga menghilang.

Naruto langsung menjilat bibirnya. Rasa cherry.

Naruto menelan liurnya. Kaget dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Setelah semua yang ia alami kini Naruto mengerti. Ia dalam bahaya. Sudah waktunya untuk ia digunakan, dan kini tubuhnya dijual!

Di saat yang sama Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor bersama Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakannya bila tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di profilnya," ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Sebuah seringai langsung merekah di bibir Orochimaru mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, Anda pasti akan sangat puas dan tidak kecewa bila melihatnya langsung," ucap Orochimaru.

Kyuubi tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Lalu langkah mereka terhenti begitu sampai di sebuah pintu ganda. Dua orang bodyguard langsung membukakan pintu itu begitu Orochimaru mengangguk singkat.

**Ceklek.**

Pintu ganda tempat Naruto berada itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok yang selamanya tidak ingin dilihat Naruto.

Kyuubi menelan liurnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan membayangkan sosok itu. Dan, saat pintu itu terbuka iris rubynya terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia melihatnya. Kyuubi benar-benar melihatnya. Ini bohong. Ini tidak nyata. Benarkah.. benarkah itu Naruto yang dikenalnya? Benarkah itu sepupunya yang selama ini menghilang?

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah bangun, Naruto," ucap Orochimaru kemudian.

Kyuubi tersentak. Ia langsung memandang Orochimaru yang dengan santainya, mendekati tubuh yang berdiri kaku di depan cermin itu. Marah. Sekarang Kyuubi benar-benar marah. Ia menggeretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin. Ingin sekali Kyuubi membunuh manusia ular itu sekarang juga. Namun sayang, Kyuubi masih mau mempertahankan kewarasannya. Ia harus mengikuti aturan bila ingin rencana ini berhasil.

"Orochimaru," langkah Orochimaru terhenti begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Bisakah kau keluar dari kamar ini?"

Dengan bingung Orochimaru memandang pelanggan bangsawannya. Namun beberapa detik iris mereka bertemu, sebuah seringai langsung merekah di bibirnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang Tuan," ucap Orochimaru seraya berjalan melewati Kyuubi dan langsung keluar dari kamar itu.

Pintu ganda itu kembali tertutup. Terkunci.

Iris merah darah dan biru langit itu bertemu. Miris. Entah bagaimana Kyuubi benar-benar merasa seperti disayat melihat iris safire yang begitu dirindukannya itu. Tidak ada cahaya di iris yang kini terlihat redup itu. Kulit tan itu juga terlihat lebih kurus. Dengan tubuh tanpa busana itu, Kyuubi benar-benar bisa melihat perubahan drastis yang berada pada diri Naruto.

Dimana? Dimana Narutonya yang selama ini dia kenal? Wajah itu… wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat dengan senyuman, kini terlihat datar. Tidak ada senyuman polos yang merekah di bibir itu.

"Naruto…"

Ah… sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar bibir itu menggumamkan nama adik kesayangannya? Tanpa ragu lagi, Kyuubi langsung berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto. Langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Perasaan rindunya meluap. Orang yang sangat disayanginya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dipercayainya… kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Lepaskan aku Kyuu!"

Kyuubi tersentak mendengar penolakan itu. Ribuan jarum seolah menusuk jantungnya. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Iris safire itu menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Tidak ada. Tidak ada sorot kebahagiaan atau bahkan kerinduan di mata itu.

_Apa-apaan ini!_

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Nada bicaranya datar dan tajam. Kyuubi mengerjap beberapa kali. Syok dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Naruto namun ia mencoba melupakannya. Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk kaget. Ia harus menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini," jawab Kyuubi kemudian. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas dan—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke kediaman Uchiha ataupun Namikaze," sela Naruto. Kyuubi terdiam. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, bukan lagi Namikaze Naruto."

Sudah Kyuubi duga, Naruto mengetahuinya.

_Uzumaki? Bukankah Uzumaki itu nama marga ibunya sendiri?_

Nama bangsawan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan kekuatan ilmu bela dirinya. Namun sayang, keluarga itu sudah tidak pernah ada lagi sejak Kushina menikah dan mengubah marganya menjadi Namikaze. Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang bernama Uzumaki.

"Kau harus pulang," ucap Kyuubi serius.

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya. "Bila aku menolak?"

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya sendiri, Tuan Muda," geram Kyuubi.

Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan marah. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin berada di sini namun ia juga tidak ingin pulang. Tidak. Dia tidak mau menyandang nama terkutuk itu, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Uchiha itu. Tidak!

"Namikaze Kyuubi, kau tahu kau berurusan dengan siapa?" ancam Naruto.

"Ya, sangat tahu," timpal Kyuubi meremahkan seraya melepas jasnya. Ia langsung mengenakan jasnya ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto tetap diam. Membiarkan jas yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya dipakaikan oleh Kyuubi.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi langsung memandang Naruto dengan bingung. "Siapa yang membantumu untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak dapat memperkirakan bahwa Kyuubi bekerja sama dengan seseorang.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya," timpal Kyuubi seraya memandang arlojinya. Sebuah seringai langsung merekah di bibirnya. Ia memandang Naruto, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendongnya.

"APA YANG KAU—"

**DUUAR!**

Sebuah ledakan besar langsung terdengar. Asap dan debu mengepul memenuhi ruangan. Dengan susah payah Naruto langsung menutup pernafasannya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Semuanya penuh asap dan debu namun ia dapat mendengar suara kegaduhan di luar sana.

"Turunkan ak—"

"Waktunya kita pergi," ucap Kyuubi lalu berlari menuju tempat pusat ledakan tadi.

Dan benar saja Naruto melihatnya. Sebuah lubang besar tercipta di dinding kamar ini. Dengan perasaan ngeri, tanpa sadar Naruto memperkuat pegangannya kepada Kyuubi begitu melihat bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai 3.

"Kau gila Kyuu! Kau mau ap—AAAAAAAAA!"

Jantung Naruto seolah melompat keluar begitu Kyuubi terjun ke bawah bersama Naruto yang berada di gendongannya. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya erat. _Jadi begini rasanya mati?_ Batinnya. Bila benar ini rasanya bunuh diri dan akan mati, artinya Naruto harus berterimakasih kepada Kyuubi karena sudah membuatnya meninggal tanpa repot-repot memikirkan cara mati tanpa rasa sakit.

Saat itu Naruto merasakan tubuhnya tersentak, sepertinya dia sudah sampai di atas tanah. Refleks Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Nafasnya terengah dan jantungnya memburu. Naruto mengerjap kaget begitu mendapati dia dan Kyuubi justru menapakkan kaki dengan selamat.

_Kenapa bisa?_

"Show time," ujar Kyuubi lirih.

Seringai itu kembali merekah begitu Naruto mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya dari rasa kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi berlari. Dan sadarlah Naruto bahwa sekarang dia dan Kyuubi dikepung beberapa pengawal. Namun dengan cekatan Kyuubi menendang semua pengawal itu dan dengan seenaknya memanfaatkan tubuh Naruto sebagai alat untuk membantunya bertarung. Menjadikannya partner dalam bertarung layaknya pertner dalam dansa salsa.

Tentu saja Naruto hendak protes karena tubuhnya dilempar dan didorong ke sana kemari dengan seenaknya. Namun apa daya? Bagaimanapun ia tetap saja kalah kekuatan dengan Kyuubi dan hanya bisa pasrah. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam datang dan menabrak semua pengawal itu lalu berhenti tepat di depan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Naruto terkejut begitu pintu mobil langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Perlu bantuan, Kyuu?" tanya sang supir di balik kegelapan.

_Suara itu_..pikir Naruto.

"Cih, kau lama sekali Sai," ucap Kyuubi seraya memasukkan Naruto untuk duduk di bangku penumpang di belakang.

Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya mendengarnya.

_Sai? Uchiha Sai!_

Mobil itu langsung berjalan begitu kedua penumpangnya masuk. Dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya Naruto memandang supir yang duduk di depannya.

_Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia Uchiha Sai._

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Namun naas, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pintu, kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh satu tangan Kyuubi.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur Naruto, aku sudah susah payah mengeluarkanmu," ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Iris safire dan ruby itu bertemu. Saling beradu kekesalan masing-masing lewat tatapan.

Sai tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi yang terlihat bertengkar dalam diam di kursi belakang. Namun iris onixnya tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Entah bagaimana sekarang keberadaan Naruto begitu janggal.

_Aneh sekali, kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto?_ Batin Sai bingung.

Dan mobil itu melaju cepat meninggalkan kekacauan yang telah disebabkan oleh penumpang dan sang supir.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Gomen tuk para readers yang udah lama nunggu fic ini. Author otaknya lagi mentok, jadi agak lama buatnya.

Oh ya, sedikit bocoran. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya ada flashback hubungan SasuNaru. Ehehehehe.

Untuk para readers jangan lupa review ya~


	4. Act 4: The Beginning of the Past

**_Freedom presents.. _A Naruto Fanfiction**

**YOUR SMILE**

**Rate:** M

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, _**Shounen-ai/YAOI**_, mungkin typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Pair:** SasuNaru

**Author: Uzumaki Aoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 4: The Beginning of the Past<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sosok jankung berkulit pucat berjalan menelusuri sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan menggantung di dindingnya. Iris onixnya memandang peralatan lukis yang tersusun rapi di atas meja panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Lalu, pemilik iris onix itu menemukannya, sebuah lukisan yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Lukisan seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang berdiri tegap menghadapnya. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris safire itu benar-benar terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan setelan jas putih yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya yang berhias 3 pasang garis itu bagaikan kumis kucing.

Kosong.

sekarang pandangan Sasuke kosong memandang sosok yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak dilihatnya. Wajah itu. Wajah mataharinya. Dimana? Dimana ia sekarang? Dimana mataharinya sekarang? Dimana jiwa dan segala cahayanya itu sekarang?

"_Sasuke! Hey! Sasuke!"_

Sebuah senyuman langsung merekah di bibir tipis itu begitu mendengar suara cempreng yang sangat dirindukannya. Iris onix itu memandang ke arah meja yang dipenuhi peralatan melukis.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sosok blonde yang mengenakan jas putih itu memandang marah ke arahnya. Iris safire itu terlihat begitu jengkel. Tubuh mungil yang mengenakan jas itu terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan tingkah merajuknya.

"Hn?"

"Aku dari tadi memanggilmu 'Suke! Kapan kau mau melukisku? Aku sudah siap dengan jas ini!" protes Naruto. Ia mengipas-ngipas dirinya. Jengah dengan jas yang terbalut rapi di tubuhnya.

"Lukisanku tidak sebagus Sai."

"Suke~" rengek Naruto.

Ia langsung berjalan mengitari meja dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berhenti. Tepat di depan Sasuke. Naruto sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya karena perbedaan tinggi yang kentara. Safire dan onix bertemu. Malam dan siang. Ah, betapa indahnya mata yang bagaikan langit musim panas itu.

"Aku tidak perduli apakah lukisanmu jauh lebih jelek dari punya Sai, aku cuma mau kau yang melukisku Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan serius. Lalu, sebuah cengiran merekah di bibirnya. Tidak lupa, rona indah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ehehehehe, aku mau lukisan yang special dari tunanganku yang tampan," tambahnya.

"Benarkah?"

Pipi itu langsung menggelembung mendengarnya. Naruto langsung berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Jengkel dengan ucapan tunangannya yang terlewat dingin itu. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir Sasuke. Tangannya terulur, dan sebuah pelukan didapat Naruto.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memanas. Jantungnya langsung berpacu cepat, namun ia benar-benar merasa senang mendapatkan pelukan yang hangat itu.

"Aku akan melukismu, _my dear_…"

"Ah, umn… ka, kalau begitu tolong lepaskan pelukanmu," ucap Naruto malu. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah dengan pelukan dan nafas panas yang berhembus di kupingnya. Sebuah seringai langsung merekah di bibir Sasuke. Dengan jahil, ia justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak mau," ucapnya nakal.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesum!" berontak Naruto. Wajahnya semakin terasa panas. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan pelukan di pinggangganya, namun hasilnya nihil. Iseng, Sasuke mencium tengkuk caramel itu hingga membuat Naruto merinding.

"SASUKE!" panik Naruto.

"Kau manis sekali Naru," goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau kau berani macam-macam lag—ah—hentikan!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah menjilat leher Naruto.

Nafas Naruto langsung memburu. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, adrenalinnya meningkat.

"_As you wish_," ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto langsung mengambil jarak begitu merasakan tangan putih itu tidak melingkar di tubuhnya lagi.

Dengan wajah yang sangat merah, ia memandang Sasuke dengan jengkel. Sementara Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan geli. Wajah memerah Naruto benar-benar terlihat manis, ingin sekali Sasuke mencicipinya lagi, namun tidak. Ia tidak ingin membuat makhluk indah ini marah dan membuat jarak lagi dengannya.

"Ka, kau…." Dengan nafas terengah, Naruto mencoba untuk membentak Sasuke, namun tidak bisa. Isi kepalanya benar-benar terasa kacau sekarang. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, bila kau ingin aku melukismu," ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan mengambil beberapa alat lukis. "Aku akan melukismu."

Seketika mood Naruto berubah, ia jadi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dengan semangat ia langsung berjalan menuju depan korden. Berdiri tegap dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kebahagiaan. Sasuke menghela nafas. Belum sempat ia menyentuhkan kuasnya di kanvas, Naruto membuatnya ingin melukis Naruto yang terlihat indah. Bukan sebagai bangsawan, namun sebagai dirinya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke. "Kalau kau seperti itu, aku tidak bisa melukismu."

"Loh? Tapi—"

Ceklek.

Kedua iris yang berbeda itu langsung memandang ke arah pintu ganda yang terbuka. Sosok seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde panjang memasuki ruangan itu. Iris safirenya memandang ke-2 pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Wah! Naru-chan! Ternyata kau di sini!" ucap Namikaze Ino.

Gadis blonde pucat itu lebih tua 2 tahun dari Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung memanas begitu mendengar panggilan sayang kakaknya.

"Neechan! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" gerutu Naruto.

Ino hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Wah… kau meminta Sasuke melukismu Naru?" ucap Ino seraya memandang Sasuke.

"Hn."

Ino mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Singkat sekali. Lalu ia kembali memandang adiknya. Sebelah alis Ino terangkat begitu sadar apa yang dikenakan adik lelakinya itu.

"Jas itu…."

"Yup! Ini jas turun-temurun keluarga Namikaze," setuju Naruto. Dia nyengir begitu menyadari kekagetan kakaknya.

"Sejak kapan Tousan memberikannya kepadamu?" tanya Ino dengan nada curiga. Khawatir adik lelakinya yang kelewat aktif ini mencurinya dari lemari Tousan-nya.

"Umn..sejak ulang tahunku yang ke-17 bulan kemarin," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ino mendengus. Jas itu harusnya diberikan saat keluarga Namikaze berusia 13 sampai 15 tahun. Tapi mengingat ukuran tubuh adiknya.. Haah, wajar saja Tousan mereka memberikan jas itu di saat usia Naruto menginjak 17 tahun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau menonton kalian saja. Silahkan lanjutkan melukismu Sasuke," ucap Ino seraya duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab mendengarnya dan ia memilih untuk kembali fokus dengan objek lukisnya. Naruto.

Naruto mendesah. Ia langsung memandang Sasuke kembali. Safire dan onix bertemu. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Saling menarik ketertarikan masing-masing. Iris onix yang bagaikan malam tanpa bintang dan iris safire yang bagaikan langit tanpa awan. Kedua warna yang sangat kontras namun berdampingan dan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Membuat sebuah senyuman yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona akan ketulusan yang terpancar dari senyuman itu.

"Ehem!"

Senyuman itu menghilang. Kini kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu memandang gadis yang tadi berdeham. Menghancurkan suasana indah yang tadi sempat terbentuk. Ino menghela nafas lelah. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto, kau ingin membuat lukisan cinta dengan ekspresi itu?" sindir Ino.

Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan sang Kakak. "Maksud Neechan?" tanya Naruto.

Ino menghela nafas lelah. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan langsung berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tinggi mereka sama. Hanya saja Ino terlihat lebih tinggi karena hak dan kuncir yang dikenakannya.

"Kau harus bersifat seperti bangsawan bila ingin dilukis dengan mengenakan jas ini," jelas Ino seraya menarik bahu Naruto supaya lebih tegap dan terbuka. Naruto mengerjap kaget mendengarnya. Baru sadar apa maksud ucapan Neechannya. Wajahnya memanas.

"Nah, angkat dagumu, tunjukan kewibawaanmu sebagai lelaki Naruto," ucap Ino lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga iris itu kembali memandang sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menhela nafas melihat Ino memperbaiki posisi objek lukisnya.

"Nah, tahan posisi ini sampai Sasuke selesai melukismu," ucap Ino dengan nada puas seraya berjalan kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Alis Naruto terpaut mendengarnya. Ia sangat mengerti artinya.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku pegal—"

"Kan lukisannya tidak mungkin langsung selesai hari ini Naru," desah Ino. Lalu ia memandang Sasuke yang mulai menggoreskan kuasnya ke kanvas. "Benar kan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Iris safire itu langsung memandang sosok yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Dan, jangan pandang Sasuke, pandang aku saja," ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung memandang kakaknya dengan bingung kembali. "Memandang wajah Sasuke itu hanya membuat wajahmu tak terlihat seperti bangsawan pada umumnya."

"Apa hubungan—"

"Jangan berbicara," sela Ino, "Tegapkan badanmu lagi Naru!—ah, jangan tersenyum! Ya ampun… aku sudah bilang jangan tatap Sasuke, tetapi tatap aku Naru!" geram Ino begitu melihat pergerakan Naruto.

Naruto hendak mengeluh, namun ia ingat bahwa kakaknya hanya ingin membuat lukisannya jauh terlihat lebih bagus. Akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa menurut saat Sasuke ikut membela apa yang diucapkan Ino walaupun hanya dua kata saja. "Hn" khas Sasuke.

Dan setelah 2 jam berlalu Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dengan frustasi ia menggerakkan seluruh badannya sambil mengaduh karena beberapa sendinya berbunyi saat ia bergerak. Seperitnya sendi-sendinya ikut kaku gara-gara tidak digerakkan selama 2 jam lebih.

"Hihihihi, mau periksa ke rumah sakit Naru?" tanya Ino geli sambil memandang adiknya yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan setiap kali menggerakkan seluruh badannya. Naruto langsung memandang kakaknya dengan jengkel.

"Dasar! Kalau bukan karena hanya aku saja yang belum buat lukisan, mana mau aku berdiam diri seperti ini!" gerutu Naruto.

Ino hanya terkikik geli lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Naruto berdua dengan Sasuke di dalam ruang lukis itu.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Agak khawatir dengan beberapa anggota tubuh Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi setiap kali digerakkan. Naruto langsung nyengir mendengarnya.

"Ehehehe, tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke! Aku kan kuat!" ucap Naruto bangga.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan berencana akan langsung memanggil dokter sendi dan tulang terbaik di dunia tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

.

.

.

.

Iris onix itu mengerjaP. Ia kembali ke alam kesadarannya. Ah..lagi-lagi ia mengingatnya. Tersadar bahwa ia hanya berdiri mematung dan hanya mengingat kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan seni. Mencoba menenangkan kekosongan hatinya yang mulai kembali terguncang menuntut untuk diisi oleh mataharinya.

"Tuan Muda."

Panggilan itu lagi.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke mendengar suara dan panggilan itu lagi hari ini. Kenapa setiap kali ia ingin sendiri selalu dan selalu saja ada pengawal dan para pelayan yang mengganggunya? Entah berapa banyak pelayan dan bodyguard di mansion ini, Sasuke tidak perduli. Ia hanya akan perduli bila para pelayan atau bodyguard itu bekerja untuk mencari Narutonya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sapaan-sapaan itu. Para pelayan yang memanggil dan menyapanya itupun tak terlihat bosan menyapa, sekalipun sapaan itu bahkan dianggap tidak pernah ada sama sekali. Yah, tentu saja kalau bukan karena kewajiban, para pelayan itu tidak mungkin mau mempamerkan senyuman dan sapaan kepada orang yang selama bertahun-tahun mereka kenal sebagai 'Tuan Muda' mereka.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

"Akh! Payah sekali kau Sai! Kenapa bisa lupa membawa ban cadangan!" protes seorang pria beriris ruby seraya menatap garang pemuda yang tengah berjongkok mengeluarkan ban mobil yang sudah pecah akibat panasnya aspal.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya seraya memandang Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukankah ini kesalahan mu Kyu? Seandainya kau mau mendengar nasihatku untuk mengganti ban tadi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi," balas Sai.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah mendengarnya. Ia memang melarang Sai untuk mengganti ban, tetapi itu semua hanya demi mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mana Kyuubi tahu kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku, hem!" geram Kyuubi.

Sai hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuubi berdecih kesal melihat reaksi Sai. Senyuman palsu itu entah bagaimana terus saja menghiasi wajah Sai. Rasanya tangan Kyuubi jadi gatal ingin menghajar wajah yang memasang topeng itu.

Tidak ingin menguras energi dengan menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah itu, Kyuubi memilih untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Lalu menengok ke belakang melihat sosok bertubuh mungil yang tengah terlelap tidur di sana.

"Naruto..," panggil Kyuubi lirih tidak mau sampai membangunkan sosok itu.

Tatapan itu memandang sendu ke arah adik sepupunya yang ia sayangi. Entah bagaimana melihat sosok Naruto yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia benci namun juga ia hormati. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Sosok yang kini telah tak terlihat dan takkan mungkin menampakkan wujudnya lagi. Secara fisik mereka memang mirip, namun Kyuubi yakin Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengannya.

Kyuubi menghela nafas lelah. Ia kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya seraya memandang ke arah luar di jalanan beraspal dengan diapit hutan lebat. Ya, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Dan tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang melewati tempat ini. Hah..ya, jelas saja. Bukankah ini jalan khusus yang dibangun hanya untuk keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze? Jadi hanya keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze saja yang dapat melewati tempat ini. Dalam artian, kalau mereka meminta bantuan maka keberadaan Naruto akan diketahui dan mereka tidak mungkin dapat menelfon bengkel atau sejenisnya, karena jelas hanya keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha-lah yang dapat melalui jalan ini.

"Kyu…"

Kyuubi langsung memandang kearah kursi pengemudi. Terlihat Sai membungkukan badannya sambil memandang ke arah Kyuubi lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Sai.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

Agak curiga Sai sebenarnya tidak dapat mengeluarkan ban mobil yang pecah itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Sai mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggerutkan kening., agak heran dengan senyuman itu. Karena bagaimanapun kali ini Sai sukses membuat senyuman yang dibuatnya terlihat tidak palsu. Bukan berarti senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyuman ramah, hanya saja..yah..senyuman itu terlihat 'agak' berbeda.

"Kau bisa berjalan keluar batas dan membeli ban?" tawar Sai.

Iris Ruby itu memandang tidak percaya ke iris onix yang menatapnya.

"NANI!" seru Kyuubi tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku yang pergi semua orang mungkin akan mengenaliku," ucap Sai santai. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keterkejutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau saja yang pergi! Kau pikir jarak dari sini ke batas jalan berapa Mil, eh?" tolak Kyuubi. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Masalahnya.." Sai langsung memasang wajah serius, "Aku itu keluarga Uchiha, apalagi aku lumayan terkenal di bidang seni, jadi infotaiment sering memburuku. Aku yakin semua orang sejagad raya ini mengenalku. Apa kata mereka bila melihatku membawa ban nanti?"

Kyuubi tergelak mendengarnya. Ya, bagaimana jadinya bila Sai diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang dan menjadi bahan pergunjingan. Masih lebih baik bila hanya seperti itu, bagaimana bila ada wartawan dadakan? Misinya membawa Naruto secara rahasia akan terkuak dengan cepat. Kyuubi mengerjap. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kau saja yang pergi!" tolak Kyuubi. "Aku akan menjaga Naruto. Dan soal itu, itu kan masalahmu! Kau saja yang urus! Awas saja kalau sampai keberadaan Naruto sampai di ketahui!" ancamnya.

Sai menghela nafas.

_ Percuma saja membujuk Kyuubi._

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sai langsung meninggalkan Kyuubi dan membuka bagasi mobil. Ia langsung memakai sepatu roda dan helm yang berada di dalam bagasi.

"Hati-hati," peringat Kyuubi begitu melihat Sai sudah siap untuk berangkat. Nada Kyuubi terlihat serius saat mengatakannya. Sebuah senyuman kembali terkir di bibir Sai. Senyuman tulus untuk menenangkan seseorang.

"Ya," ucapnya. Lalu Sai terkekeh. "Kalau kau mencemaskanku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi Kyuu?" goda Sai.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah mendengarnya. Marah dengan ucapan Sai.

"Apa katamu! Cepat pergi sana! Awas saja kalau kau tidak kembali sesegera mungkin!"

"Ahahahaha, baiklah," tawa Sai. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, bye!"

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Sai langsung meluncur dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi di dalam mobil. Kyuubi menghela nafas. Ia memandang sepupunya kembali. Entah bagaimana kesunyian di dalam mobil membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Saat ia mencoba mengintrogasi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Jadi? Selama ini kau kemana saja Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi dengan serius.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Memecahkan kegelapan di antara hutan belantara yang mengapit mereka.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. Seolah-olah tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang entah keberapa kalinya terlontar dari mulut yang sama itu. Kyuubi mendengus lalu kembali memandang sepupunya yang bagaikan orang bisu itu. Atau mungkin juga tuli?

Jujur, habis sudah kesabaran Kyuubi menanggapi kebisuan sepupunya itu. Kyuubi bukan tipe orang penyabar hingga harus berbaik dan beramah tamah dengan sepupunya. Namun ia juga masih bisa berpikir secara jernih dibalik emosinya. Kekerasan dan emosinya tidak akan pernah dapat membuat sepupunya berbicara. Tidak. Tidak akan.

"Hmn..Naruto jadi mirip sekali dengan Sasuke ya," ucap Sai tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama hanya mendengarkan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuubi. Baik Naruto ataupun Kyuubi langsung memandang ke kursi pengemudi itu.

"He? Kau kira—"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKAN NAMA ITU!"

Sai dan Kyuubi terdiam. Mereka langsung sama-sama memandang Naruto. Lewat cermin di atasnya Sai dapat melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan sorot penderitaan yang kentara. Sorot mata yang berkilat tajam, namun penuh derita dan tersakiti yang..

_Ah, benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang._

"Jangan…."

Suara Naruto kali ini terdengar lebih pelan. Iris safire yang redup itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kedua bahunya naik turun, terlihat sekali nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Kumohon.. Jangan sebutkan nama itu lagi..," pintanya pelan.

"Naruto.." Kyuubi kembali menyebutkan nama sepupunya itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto? Apa yang terjadi saat peristiwa—"

"Kyuu," sela Sai.

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu cepat mencoba mengorek informasi dari sepupunya. Ah… melihat reaksi Naruto, Kyuubi bisa memperkirakan apa yang direncanakan Minato. Apapun itu, yang direncanakan Minato berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Ya, Minato. Namikaze Minato, Ayah dari Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan iris safire yang merupakan pemimpin dari keluarga bangsawan Namikaze. Lelaki yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Cerdas, ramah, dan merupakan kepala keluarga yang baik bagi keluarganya. Tidak ada satupun cacat dari sosok Namikaze Minato. Lelaki tampan idaman banyak wanita.

Namun tentu saja, Kyuubi benar-benar tidak terpedaya dengan semua tipuan muslihat itu. Ia benar-benar tahu topeng yang dikenakan oleh lelaki yang dulu sangat ia kagumi dan hormati itu. Kenangan itu kembali merasukinya. Kenangan yang sampai kapanpun, tidak mungkin untuk dia lupakan.

"Kyuu, apa Naruto tertidur?" tanya Sai.

Kyuubi tersentak. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Kyuubi memandang ke sampingnya dimana sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil duduk meringkuk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

"Kurasa ya," jawab Kyuubi.

Kelopak tan itu menutupi iris safire yang redup. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto. Dengan hati-hati Kyuubi mengubah posisi tidur Naruto menjadi berbaring. Sai juga langsung memperlambat laju mobilnya hingga Kyuubi dapat pindah duduk di depan. Di samping tempat duduk pengemudi.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi**-

.

.

Roda-roda itu terus berputar di jalan beraspal. Dengan kecepatan penuh Sai dapat melewati jalan khusus itu dalam waktu 3 jam. Ini benar-benar menguras staminanya. Terlebih mengingat ia harus kembali membawa ban untuk mobil itu. Ah… semoga saja ia sanggup.

"Tuan Muda Sai!"

Sai tergelak. Ia hafal betul suara yang memanggilnya.

_Di tengah keramaian kota seperti ini kenapa bisa ada suara itu?_

Sai menarik nafas. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan berhenti atau berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Namun tentu saja Sai tahu, pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya akan sangat beresiko terlebih pelayan yang satu ini sangat hebat dalam hal mengenali seseorang.

_Hah… percuma saja mengelak._

Dengan berat hati Sai menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya. Ia membelok lalu berhenti. Terlihat seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun berlari mendekatinya. Rambut coklatnya jabriknya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang dihiasi sepasang tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan Sai. Tinggi mereka sama sebenarnya, namun karena Sai mengenakan sepatu roda ia terlihat lebih tinggi. Pemuda itu membungkuk, lalu menunjukan cengirannya yang khas.

_Ya, Inuzuka Kiba, si pelayan khusus di keluarga utama Uchiha._

"Tuan Muda Sai, Anda dicari Tuan Muda Sasuke kemarin," ucap Kiba.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sai memukul Kiba yang datang-datang langsung berniat membawanya pergi, padahal ia masih memiliki satu tugas yang belum selesai di sini.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda Sasuke mencariku Kiba?" tanya Sai ramah. Kiba mengangkat bahu mendengarnya.

"Saya tidak tahu, tetapi sepertinya lumayan penting. Bisa jadi ini masalah keluarga Namikaze," jawab Kiba.

Sai menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tahu sekarang maksud Sasuke memanggilnya. Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Tuan Muda Sasuke. Katakan bahwa sampai kapanpun, Tuan Muda Kyuubi tidak akan mungkin menjadi pengganti Tuan Minato. Dan Nyonya Tsunade sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai seorang Kepala Keluarga Namikaze. Tolong sampaikan hal itu kepada Tuan Muda Sasuke," ucap Sai.

"Baik Tuan Muda," ucap Kiba dengan patuh sambil membungkuk. Sai langsung bersiap hendak pergi lagi mendengar persetujuan dari ajudan keluarga Utama Uchiha itu. "Ah, Tuan Muda Sai!" panggil Kiba lagi.

Sai langsung berbalik memandang Kiba. Agak heran kenapa Kiba mencegahnya pergi.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke menugaskan saya untuk membawa Anda ke Rumah Keluarga Utama. Ada yang ingin Tuan Muda Sasuke sampaikan kepada Anda," ucap Kiba mempertegas maksud kedatangannya.

Senyuman Sai merekah kembali mendengarnya. Inilah hal yang merepotkan bagi Sai. Sekarang apa yang harus ia perbuat? Kabur? Jangan harap ia akan dapat kabur dari ajudan yang satu ini. Yah, jangan pernah meremehkan ajudan remaja yang masih terlihat polos ini. Ia begitu setia dan kuat. Mungkin ia terlihat sendirian, namun kekuatan ilmu bela dirinya dapat mengalahkan 100 orang bodyguard keluarga Uchiha dalam waktu 1 menit.

Sai melirik singkat ke belakang Kiba. Seekor anjing besar berbulu putih berdiri di belakang Kiba. Ekornya mengibas-ngibas senang memandang Sai. Akamaru. Anjing yang dengan setia akan melindungi tuannya, Kiba. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa parah luka yang akan disebabkan oleh gigitan anjing itu. Sekalipun Sai akrab dengan Akamaru, tetapi tetap saja majikan Akamaru adalah Kiba dan Akamaru tidak pernah pandang bulu menyerang siapapun yang melukai Tuannya.

"Bisakah kita sedikit bernegosiasi?" tawar Sai. Hanya negosiasi yang ia punya sekarang.

"Maaf Tuan Muda Sai, tetapi Tuan Muda tahu sendiri kan bahwa negosiasi seperti apapun, tidak akan saya terima," tolak Kiba.

Sai juga tahu bahwa negosiasinya akan langsung di tolak seperti ini. Namun setidaknya ia sudah mencoba.

"Berapa waktu yang diberikan Tuan Muda Sasuke kepadamu?" tanya Sai.

Dalam mencari seseorang biasanya Kiba diberikan batas waktu tertentu oleh Sasuke. Dan hanya Naruto-lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat ditemukannya. Sebuah kegagalan terbesar bagi Kiba, dan pukulan terberat bagi Sasuke.

"Umn…" Kiba langsung melihat arlojinya. "Ah, 2 jam lagi!" jawabnya. Ia merasa senang karena menemukan Sai di waktu yang 2 jam lebih cepat dari perkiraan Tuan Mudanya.

Sai tersenyum. Yah, semoga saja ia masih hidup.

"Maaf."

Dan dengan satu kata itu Sai langsung menerjang tubuh yang ada di hadapannya itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, sialan! Kemana si Topeng itu!" bentak Kyuubi seraya menendang-nendang kerikil sambil berjalan bolak balik dari mobil ke pohon dan ke mobil lagi. Naruto hanya diam menonton sepupunya yang terus-terusan mengumpat sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya itu.

Naruto duduk di bawah teduhan pohon. Ia merapatkan jas yang dikenakannya ke tubuhnya karena hembusan angin yang membuatnya bergidik. Hari semakin senja. Itu tandanya sudah 5 jam Sai pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sekali lagi Naruto menggigit apel yang diperolehnya dari salah satu pohon yang ditemukan Kyuubi. Mengunyahnya dengan pelan sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sepupunya yang semakin lama semakin meracau tidak jelas.

Naruto menunduk. Memandang apel yang ada di tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia dapat merasakan kekhawatiran Kyuubi lewat tingkah lakunya itu. Ya, tentu saja Naruto tahu. Sejak kecil ia sangat mengenal Kyuubi. Kakak yang egois, namun juga sangat mudah cemas dan sangat penyayang. Terlebih yang dikhawatirkannya sekarang adalah Sai.

Dulu Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keakraban Sai dan Kyuubi sejak 2 tahun lalu. Dimana ada Sai, di situ ada Kyuubi. Selalu seperti itu sejak Itachi menghilang. Padahal biasanya Sai akrab dengan Itachi dan lumayan selalu bermasalah dengan Kyuubi, namun..

_Ah, benar-benar pemikiran polos._

Setelah apa yang diketahui Naruto, masih bisakah ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti kecemasan sepupunya? Bukankah ini salahnya? Salah pendahulunya?

Emosi Naruto meluap. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Salahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Seandainya ia menyadarinya lebih cepat. Seandainya ia tidak sebodoh dan sepolos itu…

"Naruto."

Naruto tersentak. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sosok Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Iris ruby itu memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau masih merasa lapar Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng mendengarnya. Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Agak tidak percaya, namun karena melihat apel yang ada di tangan Naruto tidak dihabiskannya maka Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk percaya. Dengan lemas, Kyuubi duduk disamping Naruto. Ia mendesah.

"Hah… kemana si Topeng itu?"

Sepertinya capek terus berjalan bolak balik dari tadi. Naruto memandang wajah Kyuubi. Terlihat kekhawatiran yang kentara dari wajah sepupunya itu.

"Maaf."

Kyuubi terdiam mendengarnya. Ia langsung memandang Naruto yang balas memandangnya. Iris safire itu terlihat begitu terluka. Begitu menyesal dengan sesuatu. Begitu…terlihat menderita.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku," ucap Naruto kemudian.

_Ah, jadi dia benar-benar sudah mengetahuinya?_

Sebuah senyuman langsung merekah di bibir Kyuubi. Pandangannya melembut memandang adik sepupunya itu. Ia langsung mengacak rambut blonde itu.

"Ahahaha, jadi benar kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Kyuubi geli.

Naruto menggerutkan kening mendengarnya. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan reaksi yang diberikan Kyuubi.

"Yah, sesuatu yang berlalu biarlah berlalu Naru, sampai kapanpun, sebenarnya itu bukanlah salahmu," ucap Kyuubi dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya diam. Masih tidak percaya dengan reaksi yang diterimanya.

"Selamanya, aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. '_Jantungku masih berdetak._ _Masih ada kehidupan di tubuhku. Masih ada kebebasan di sekelilingku. Bukankah aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya_?' Itu yang akan ia katakan bila seandainya dia ada di sini Naru."

_Ah, kata-kata itu._

Kata-kata dari sosok yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dan perlindungan bagi siapapun itu. Kata-kata dari sosok yang sangat berhaga bagi sepupunya. Naruto menunduk. Rasa bersalah semakin menghantuinya. Dan karenanya kini sosok yang begitu ia sayangi tenggelam dalam lautan kesendirian.

"Kyuu-nii," panggil Naruto.

Kyuubi agak terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak memanggilnya Niisan.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Kyuubi terdiam. Alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Semua yang kudengar, kurasakan, dan apa yang terjadi saat peristiwa itu. Di saat seluruh anggota kaluargaku terbunuh," lanjut Naruto.

Naruto mendongak kembali. Menatap sepupunya dengan iris safire yang berkilat penuh keyakinan. Sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan merekah di bibir yang merindukan cahaya itu. Entah bagaimana Kyuubi benar-benar merasa miris melihat senyuman itu. Dimana senyuman hangat sepupunya yang biasanya mampu mencairkan es yang membeku dan menerangi kegelapan itu?

"Kuharap, dengan menceritakan semua ini dapat menebus semua kesalahanku," ucap Naruto.

Ia menarik nafasnya. Memutar ingatan yang selama ini selalu mengganggu malamnya. Yang selalu ia simpan dan ia tenggelamkan hingga takkan pernah muncul ke permukaan kembali. Hari dimana ia menerima sebuah undangan. Undangan makan malam dari salah seorang bangsawan Uchiha. Undangan menuju kematian keluarganya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Gomen tuk para readers (_ _) Author lagi masa 'galau' gara mau ujian nih, jadi gomen ya kalo lama.. T.T_

_Tapi tetep dong mau baca fic ini? :D _

_Nah, biar author makin semangat nulis & gak galau karena masalah Ujian, author minta reviewsnya ya! XD_

_Trims karena udah mau baca & udah nge-review fic ini! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terima kasih buat para readers dan reviewers sekalian:<strong>_

Haruka Hayashibara, satsuki naruhi, KireiNoTsuki, nine, **Kazuki NightNatsu**, **Lilith Noir Lawliet**, dan chy karin.

**_Terima kasih juga untuk yang menambahkan ke Story Alert dan Favorite Story:_**

Nakamura Nezumi, tori uzuki, tsukihime akari, Farenheit July, Wulan-chan, ChaaChulie247, Aoirhue Kazune, Haruka Hayashibara, Queen The Reaper, Uchy-san

Nyuu cHan94, iztha dark neko, Ashikaga Akane, MIKIcintaCOKLATselalu, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Aria-NaSu Potter-Malfoy, Chaos Seth, KitsuKitsune 3, Mami Fate Kamikaze, imelia

Cheshire The Cat, Guru Besar Innocent, Lilith Noir Lawliet, KyouyaxCloud, dan Maurineko Aiko.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Untuk para flamer:<em>** Kalo gak suka sama cerita yang kubuat, kenapa masukin ceritaku ke _story alert_ atau _favorite story_? Bukannya aneh kalo kayak gitu? Jujur saja apapun pendapat kalian kuterima lapang dada. Itu hak kalian untuk memberi tanggapan. Tapi, sebelum _flame_ harusnya kalian lihat kan ada warning "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"?

Kalo ceritanya gak termasuk dalam kategori favorite kalian maka kalian tidak perlu membacanya. Kalo aku gak masukin warning itu maka wajar saja kalian _flame_ fic-ku ini. Tapi kali ini sangat aneh dan unreasonable. Well..tidak apa-apa, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kuharap untuk ke depannya tidak ada _flamer_ yang salah sasaran seperti kali ini.

Arigato.


End file.
